Prinz von Gryffindor
by heavenfly
Summary: Uuuuuund hier kommt der Epilog! froi Endlich geschafft!
1. Prolog

Ich sitze jetzt geschlagene 5 Minuten vor meinem PC und hab keine Titelidee. Mein Arbeitstitel "Rape" passt nich....denk ich!  
  
Aber dann is mir doch noch was eingefallen!  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
Okay ich geb zu nich sehr intelligent! Aber besser als nix!  
  
Okay zuerst der Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Es gibt diesmal nicht einen eigenen Chara.... *seufz*  
  
Na außer man sieht Thomas am Anfang als solchen an, der ist aber nur ein ... ähm... Appetiethäppchen! *lol*  
  
So ich mach auch leider, leider kein Geld mit, obwohl ich's gebrauchen könnte!  
  
Und Harry und Draco würd ich auch gern in meinen Harem verfrachten..... *lechz*  
  
Na egal. Ihr werdet feststellen,. Dass das hier ne reine Harry/Draco Fic ist ... na ja oder sie wird es zumindest mal.... Am Anfang tut Harry noch nicht so das was er soll! *g*  
  
Aber die Story ist anders, als meine letzten. (Schleichwerbung) Ich muss nämlich ne Warnung rausgeben: Da ist n bissl viel Rape bei. Und Lemon kommt auch noch. Ich werd mich zumindest bemühen. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, ob ich das noch unter PG 13 stellen kann, oder ob da R hin muss....und kann man R noch normal lesen oder was bedeutet das Restricted???? *keinenblassenSchimmerhat*  
  
Sagt mal Bescheid, dann kann ich das Rating immer noch hoch nehmen. Dummerweise ist der Prolog schon recht ... ähm ... schlimm.  
  
Na egal. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine neue Idee. Ich freu mich auf Reviews.  
  
Einschub:  
  
@fallen-angels: Hiermit nehm ich das Rating im Nachhinein inoffiziell hoch!  
  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob man die Story noch problemlos lesen kann, wenn ich sie unter NC17 stell und deshalb hier ne deutliche Warnung für alle "kleinen" Das ist mindestens ne PG16 Story, zumindest zum Teil ... und das fängt schon im Prolog an. Also genauer: rape, gewalt und harter lime... wer das nicht verträgt .... verschwindet wieder!  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
Prolog  
  
Er stieß erneut in ihn. Fester und härter als zuvor. Er wusste, dass Blut an Thomas' Lenden herunterlief, denn er konnte es schon fast riechen. Dieser wundervolle, mächtige Geruch. Er liebte ihn. Es war ihm egal, dass der andere dafür Schmerzen erleiden musste. Thomas hatte es hart gewollt. Also bekam er auch, was er wollte.  
  
Obwohl... eigentlich wusste jeder, dass er selbst es hart mochte. Dem Schluchzen des schmächtigen Jungen unter sich zu urteilen, hatte dieser sich nur nicht getraut nach Zärtlichkeit zu fragen. Nun wahrscheinlich hätte er sie auch nicht bekommen. Wenn man von ihm sanft behandelt werden wollte, musste man schon einen hohen Preis zahlen.  
  
Trotzdem überlegte er kurz, sich zu bremsen, doch es war sowieso schon zu spät. Und das Gefühl der Macht, des Besitzens war viel zu gut. Oh Gott wie er es liebte, wenn sie so hilflos waren. Denn dann war er Gott!  
  
Er trieb schon nahe am Rand des Höhepunktes und stieß noch einige Male brutal in die feuchte, warme Enge, bevor er sich in den Ravenclaw ergoss. Einige Sekunden blieb er einfach erschöpft auf dem zitternden Jungen liegen, doch dann zog er sich langsam, beinahe vorsichtig aus ihm heraus und zwang den anderen, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen.  
  
Er selbst hatte sein Vergnügen gehabt und niemand sollte ihm nachsagen können, dass er seine Lover nicht ebenfalls befriedigen konnte. Obwohl...Lover war wohl zu viel gesagt. One-night-stand traf es wohl eher - oder noch besser: Spielzeug.  
  
Thomas presste sich ängstlich und heulend in die zerwühlten und von Schweiß und Blut feuchten Lacken, weil er nicht wusste, was nun folgen würde. Würde er ihm wieder so weh tun? Doch der andere fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft über den Oberkörper des Ravenclaw, umkreiste dessen Nippel mit der Zunge und ließ seine Finger quälend langsam und aufreizend zu Thomas Mitte gleiten. Verführerisch streichelte er die Lenden des 5.Klässlers und Thomas begann zu vergessen, was ihm gerade angetan worden war. Das hier war wieder der Junge, dessen Verführungskünsten er erlegen war und den er um alles in der Welt wollte.  
  
Thomas ließ sich von dem jungen Mann über sich entspannt in die Kissen drücken und spürte dann wieder diese fast tastenden Berührungen an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel. Gott, war das gut. Der andere leckte genüsslich das Blut von den zarten Lenden, welches er nur Minuten zuvor mit seinen rücksichtslosen Stößen vergossen hatte. Geruch und Geschmack! Er liebte diese Essenz des Lebens. Sie brachte so viele flüsternde Versprechen von Macht mit sich. Sie war das Leben.  
  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich nun weiter nach oben, zu Thomas pulsierendem Zentrum und seiner erwartungsvollen Männlichkeit. Mit Zunge und Lippen glitt er an dem harten Schaft entlang und lockte den Ravenclaw zu der Klippe, über die er selbst zuvor schon gestürzt war. Als sich der Junge dann nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, explodierte er mit einem heiseren Schrei in seinen Mund und der andere kostete genüsslich auch diesen Saft. Oh, auch er schmeckte fantastisch. Doch er brachte weder Macht noch Leben, sondern nur Lust und Leidenschaft. Dinge, die er als Luxus ansah, die man sich nur leisten konnte, wenn man auch mächtig genug war. Und das war er, kein Zweifel.  
  
Als sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, erhob sich der junge Mann und zog sich sein hautenges schwarzes Oberteil und die verboten engen Jeans wieder an. Erneut fiel Thomas ein, warum er sich so bereitwillig hatte verführen lassen. Er vergaß sogar für kurze Zeit den Schmerz in seinem Hintern und blickte den anderen flehend an. Dieser wandte sich jedoch ungerührt zur Tür des kleinen Raumes und machte keine Anstalten zurück zu blicken.  
  
"Harry...", flüsterte der Ravenclaw beinahe verzweifelt. Er wollte nicht, dass der Gryffindor ging. Er wollte noch viel mehr von ihm und er würde auch den Schmerz aushalten, wenn er den schwarzhaarigen Gott, der da vor ihm im Dämmerlicht stand, dafür bekam.  
  
Doch Besagter schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne sich umzudrehen und meinte kalt: "Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben. Du kannst mir nichts mehr geben, was ich will." Damit ging der Junge und ließ den missbrauchten Ravenclaw allein zurück. Und ohne das strahlende Licht dieses düsteren Engels, der kein Gefühl zu kennen schien, sah Thomas weder die Lust noch die Leidenschaft, sondern nur noch seine eigene Hilflosigkeit. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können. Ein Spielzeug ...  
  
----- Jaa, das war er, der Prolog!! Gefällt es euch n bissl? *hoff* Ich hab tatsächlich richtigen lemon geschrieben - na jedenfalls hoff ich das. *daskaumglaubenkann* Wer sich über diesen seltsamen Harry wundern sollte.... die Erklärung kommt irgendwann später... Aber ich muss mich gleich mal bei Ariel, die Sohn der Finsternis geschreibselt hat gaaanz doll bedanken. .... Ich denke mein Harry kommt zum Teil auch daher, dass ich die Story gerade eben mal wieder gelesen hab (auch wenn ich das mit dem umändern und ordnen nicht so toll find, weil es dann noch länger dauert, bis ich das Ende erfahr. Aber mach nur.... ich warte gespannt...!) Na ja und außerdem hör ich grad "Martydrom" von Bronze und wer Zetsuai/Bronze kennt, weiß, wie düster und depri man da sein kann....und wie cool das Manga und übrigens auch die Songs dazu sind...*g*  
  
Na egal. Ich hoff ihr wollt noch mehr hier dazu lesen. Ich werd auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben, denn immerhin wird das meine erste reine Harry/Draco Story!!!! *hopsrum* Und Draco muss hier ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitreden (oder stöhnen hihi ^-^)  
  
CU Fly 


	2. I

Hey!!! Ich bins!!! Mal wieder.... Okay ich geb zu, PG13 trifft auf den Prolog nich zu, hier schon eher .... das ist mehr oder weniger harmlos...*g*  
  
Ähm und ich hab Mist gebaut, als ich den ersten Teil ändern wollte....ergo, die 5 Reviews stehen nich mehr da, aber keine Sorge, die sind angekommen und ich hab die noch ... irgendwo glaub ich jedenfalls.... Das passiert mir jetzt jedenfalls nich mehr. Sorry!  
  
Trotzdem vielen Dank an die Reviewer. Ihr habt recht... Bad-Boy-Harry ist ja soooooooo süß!!!!!! Ich genieße es richtig, das hier zu schreiben... *lol* Ich hoffe ihr genießt es auch weiterhin, es zu lesen.  
  
Und jetzt nicht mehr viel drumrumgeredet....enjoy  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
I.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Er hatte überhaupt keinen Bock, wieder in die Schule zu fahren. Aber immerhin war alles besser, als seine dämlichen Verwandten weiter aushalten zu müssen. Wenigstens hatten sie ihn die letzten zwei Wochen der Ferien in Ruhe gelassen. Obwohl er daran sicher nicht ganz unschuldig war. Oh ja, er hatte sich verändert. Und wie er fand, nur zum guten. Dieser schwächliche kleine Brillenträger, der jeden zu retten versuchte und sich trotz der vielen Enttäuschungen und des unendlichen Leids, welches ihm schon angetan worden war, überhaupt nicht beschwerte, dass man ihm alle Sorgen der Magierwelt auflastete, war endlich Vergangenheit. Nun ließ er sich nichts mehr von Petunia und ihrem ach so tollen Göttergatten sagen und Dudley hatte sich in den letzten Tagen überhaupt nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer gewagt. Harry fand, dass das seiner Figur mal ganz gut tat.  
  
Seinen Verwandten gefiel der neue Harry Potter überhaupt nicht, ihm selbst dafür um so mehr. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm gehabt, das spürte er, doch er fand das nur gerecht. Sie hatten ihn doch jahrelang geängstigt und seelisch misshandelt. Nun konnten sie mal das gleiche fühlen.  
  
Doch selbst ihre verängstigten Blicke waren auf die Dauer nicht zu ertragen gewesen. Harry war erst vor zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys aufgetaucht und sie waren geschockt über seine Veränderung gewesen. So geschockt, dass sie es gar nicht wagten, ihn zu fragen, wo er den Rest der Ferien gesteckt hatte oder gar ihn darüber anzupflaumen, dass er nicht brav nach "Hause" gedackelt war um ihren Spott zu empfangen. Und Harry war es recht so gewesen. Er hatte nicht mit ihnen geredet, und sie auch nicht mit ihm. Er hatte sich in dem Haus bewegt, als gehöre es ihm und sie hatten es ohne Protest akzeptiert. Nur ihre Blicke waren lästig gewesen, weshalb er trotz der neuen Freiheit mehr außerhalb des Hauses im Ligusterweg gewesen war, als innen. Er war oft durch die Läden des kleinen Vorortes gestreift und hatte auch eines seiner Wochenenden zu einem ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel in und außerhalb der Winkelgasse verbracht. Jetzt konnten sich seine Klamotten wenigstens auch sehen lassen.  
  
Die Brille war farblosen Kontaktlinsen gewichen und Harrys Haare waren nun etwas länger. Sie standen zwar immer noch nach allen Seiten ab, doch nun war es beabsichtigt. Harry grinste in sich hinein bei dem Gedanken an seinen Haargel-Verbrauch in letzter Zeit. Das reichte ja fast an Dracos ...  
  
Halt stopp, nicht weiter denken!  
  
Nun jedenfalls wusste er, dass er gut aussah. Er war schon gestern von Vernon nach London gebracht worden und hatte in der Nacht noch einige Discos unsicher gemacht. Die Reaktion der Frauen sowie Männer bewies ihm, dass sein Spiegelbild echt war. Er war verdammt sexy, und er war sich seiner Wirkung bewusst. Heute morgen war er deshalb auch nicht in seinem Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel aufgewacht.  
  
Jetzt stand er jedenfalls lässig gegen die Mauer des Bahnsteiges 9 3/4 gelehnt und beobachtete interessiert, aber auch gefühlskalt die Schülermassen, die sich alle gleichzeitig in den Zug zu schieben versuchten. Ron und Hermine waren schon eine ganze Weile hier und sahen sich bis jetzt vergeblich nach ihm um. Offensichtlich sah er wirklich so anders aus, wie sein Spiegelbild ihm versprach. Gut!  
  
Kurz vor Elf hatten es dann auch seine beiden "Freunde" aufgegeben und er war mit der letzte, der noch auf dem Bahnsteig stand. Sich der Blicke der anderen sehr wohl bewusst, ging er mit seiner schwarzen, neuen Reisetasche und Hedwig auf dem Arm zum letzten Abteil, stieg gerade rechtzeitig ein, bevor der Zug losfuhr und suchte sich ein Abteil. Die Blicke waren neugierig, neidisch und zum großen Teil schmachtend gewesen und er war sich bewusst, dass sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungs ihm begehrend hinterher gestarrt hatten, als er da vor ihnen über den Bahnsteig promeniert war. Sehr gut!  
  
Er konnte die Stimmen schon fast hören: Wer ist das wohl? Ein neuer Schüler? Wow, sieht der gut aus! In welches Haus er wohl kommt? Und warum kommt er erst jetzt zu uns? Dem Alter nach ist er doch schon 7te.  
  
Oh, sie würden sich noch umschauen! Dafür würde er schon sorgen.  
  
Harry schob die letzte Abteiltür zur Seite und blickte in die überraschten Gesichter von drei Mädchen der 3. Klasse. Ohne ein Wort hob der schwarzhaarige seine Tasche auf die Gepäckablage, setzte Hedwig ans Fenster und pflanzte sich ungerührt auf die Bank. Die Beine hochgelegt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lag er den drei Mädchen gegenüber, als gehöre ihm das Abteil, oder als sei er allein. Und die anderen protestierten auch nicht. Anfangs versuchten sie sogar ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, doch als er nur mit geschlossenen Augen da lag und nicht im mindesten reagierte, gaben sie es schließlich auf und flüsterten leise miteinander. Was ein bisschen Charisma und teure Klamotten nicht alles ausmachten. Harry kicherte in Gedanken amüsiert.  
  
Er teilte sich auch die Kutsche mit den drei Mädchen, doch er behandelte sie eigentlich mehr wie Luft, als wie Weggefährten. Da er im letzten Abteil gesessen hatte, hatte er auch eine der letzten Kutschen abbekommen und so ging er fast als letzter in die große Halle. Die meisten Schüler saßen schon erwartungsvoll auf ihren Plätzen und die Erstklässler scharten sich in einem Nebenzimmer um McGonagall, als der schwarzhaarige Junge die Tür einen Spalt aufschob und eintrat. Sofort bemerkte er, dass es einige Unruhen gab, da bis jetzt niemand Harry Potter gesehen hatte und da auch niemand wusste, wer dieser neue Schüler war. Innerlich war Harry erfreut über diese Verwirrung, die sein verändertes Äußeres hervor brachte. Selbst Dumbledore schien nicht so ganz Bescheid zu wissen. Wie seltsam, wo der alte Mann doch immer alles soooo genau wusste.  
  
Harry ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er die fragenden und bewundernden Blicke, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, genoss, sondern ging mit unbeteiligtem Gesichtsausdruck zum Gryffindor-Tisch und setzte sich neben Ron auf den freien Platz.  
  
Es wurde fast mucksmäuschen still im Saal, als die Anwesenden realisierten, dass dieser seltsam aussehende Typ der Harry Potter war. Oh nein, so schnell würden sie seinen Auftritt nicht vergessen! Und er würde sich hier gut amüsieren!  
  
***Flashback Ende******  
  
Es war ein beschissener Tag gewesen und Thomas war da gerade recht gekommen. Harry leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, an denen noch immer der Geschmack von Blut und Samen haftete. McGonagall mit ihrer Moralpredigt, weil er in ihrem Unterricht wieder nicht aufgepasst hatte, obwohl er diesen lächerlichen Trick, den sie heute hatten lernen sollen, schon längst kannte. Sprout mit ihrem blöden Unkraut und dann diese dämliche Trelawney, die ihm nun schon zum dritten Mal in diesem Schuljahr großes Leid angekündigt hatte. Hey, sie hatte sich gebessert und ihn nicht wieder mit Todesdrohungen zu schrecken versucht, aber größeres Leid als das, was er erfahren musste ....  
  
Nein, nicht dran denken!  
  
Zu allem Überfluss hatte sich Hermine auch noch gerade heute dazu berufen gefühlt, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. Das Schuljahr war gerade mal vier Wochen alt und sie hatte sein neues Wesen schon satt gehabt. Natürlich hatten sich alle über sein verändertes Outfit gewundert, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Überraschung, die er mit seinem kalten, berechnenden Verhalten bereitet hatte. Hermine hatte am Anfang nichts gesagt, in dem Glauben, das sei nur eine Phase, durch die er die Erinnerungen an Voldemort und die Dursleys loswerden wollte. Als ob man das mit Klamotten könnte.... Aber die gute Hermine verstand schon immer mehr von Theorie als vom wirklichen Leben. Außer bei Ron vielleicht.  
  
Und heute hatte sie dann wohl die Geduld verlassen und sie hatte ihm ins Gewissen geredet. Wie er sich nur so arrogant und völlig un-Harry-haft benehmen konnte. Als ob es so toll sei, dieser feige kleine Junge-der-lebt zu sein. Pah!  
  
"Wie kann sie es wagen?", fluchte Harry plötzlich und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Steinmauer des dunklen Ganges. Hermine hatte ihn doch tatsächlich mit Malfoy verglichen. Mit diesem widerlichen, herzlosen Miststück, der.....  
  
Nein halt, reiß dich zusammen!  
  
Harry war wütend zum See gelaufen, nachdem er Hermine mal richtig die Meinung gesagt hatte. Diese neunmalkluge Besserwisserin hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihm ging und sie sollte sich gefälligst mit Ron beschäftigen, anstatt die Seelenklemptnerin für ihn zu spielen. Er würde sich auf keine verdammte Psychocouch legen! Und dann war ihm dieser süße Ravenclaw begegnet. Das perfekte Appetithäppchen zum abreagieren. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich schon durch einige Betten geschlafen und Thomas war nicht der schlechteste von ihnen gewesen. Leckere One-night-stands!  
  
Warum zum Teufel ging ihm der Junge aber jetzt nicht aus dem Kopf? Er hatte doch sonst keine Probleme, die Ficks bei Seite zu schieben, wenn er ihren Saft gekostet hatte. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Natürlich wusste er, warum ihn die letzte halbe Stunde nicht losließ - Thomas Augen.  
  
Sie waren so grün wie seine eigenen, wenn auch nicht so klar und kalt. Und sie strahlten die gleiche Hoffnung, das gleiche Vertrauen und die gleiche Unschuld aus, die auch er einmal besessen hatte. Bevor er die Macht der Kälte und Einsamkeit entdeckt hatte, entdecken musste.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchend fuhr sich der Gryffindor durch das Haar und bedeckte sein Gesicht kurz mit beiden Händen. Die Vergangenheit war für immer vorbei. Er musste es akzeptieren. Er hatte es doch schon akzeptiert gehabt.  
  
Einfach ignorieren. Das war wohl das Beste. Entschlossen verbannte Harry die Erinnerung an Thomas aus seinem Gedächtnis und der kalte Blick seiner smaragdgrünen Augen kehrte zurück. Er würde sich durch die Vergangenheit nicht vernichten lassen. Er war so mächtig geworden. Das würde er nicht wieder hergeben.  
  
Gemächlich ging Harry zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück.  
  
---- Und wie fandet ihr's????? Zur Verdeutlichung: Wer Heero aus Gundam Wing kennt, der weiß, wie ich mir Harrys Frisur momentan vorstelle. Wer nich, lest GW!!! *g* Ich hab schon einige Andeutungen zur Vergangenheit von Harry gemacht, und warum er so geworden ist, aber mehr verrat ich erst mal nicht....na außer mir rutschen ein paar Infobröckchen einfach so raus. Ihr könnt ja mal raten!  
  
Tschü Fly 


	3. II

Hey!!! Na wartet ihr schon gespannt auf mein neuestes Pitel???? Ich war erst mal kurz mit GW beschäftigt, aber jetzt bin ich wieder ganz für Harry und Draco da!  
  
@Ananka: *G* Danke fürs schwenken der Fly-Fahne: Hier zum Lohn das nächste Pitel*lol* @Selene Jaaaa: Heero-Fahne schwenk! *g* @alle: Thanks. Hoffe ihr mögt den nächsten Teil.  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
II.  
  
Halloween. Das Fest, welches Draco am meisten mochte und am meisten verabscheute. Keine Geschenke schenken und sich künstlich über sinnloses Zeug freuen. Keine Rituale oder irgendwelche seltsamen Festtagsregeln. Einfach nur Verkleiden und Spaß haben. Es war ein Fest, bei dem man jemand anderer sein konnte. Ein Wesen, was man fürchtete oder verehrte. Doch der Zwang, der dahinter steckte, nervte den Slytherin. Pansy und diese Kayla rannten ihm schon seit Tagen hinterher, um auch ja die Farbe seines Kostüms heraus zu finden. Wer sagte denn, dass er überhaupt hinging? Aber es wurde ja erwartet. Warum konnte er nicht einfach von oben zuschauen und unbemerkt bleiben? Den Trubel genießen, aber nicht immer spielen müssen, er sei der König der Welt.  
  
Obwohl...seit diesem Schuljahr war er das ja auch nicht mehr. Sein ganzes Spiel war in dieser Hinsicht nutzlos geworden. Er war schon längst nicht mehr der mächtigste in Hogwarts. Das war nun Potter. Der kleine süße Junge war als kalter, gefühlloser Mann aus den Ferien zurückgekommen und niemand wusste, was ihn so verändert hatte. Er ignorierte die Mädchen, vögelte sich aber durch sämtliche Betten der männlichen Belegschaft und blieb dabei so verdammt unnahbar und arrogant, dass es Draco an sich selbst erinnerte. Und er gab es ungern zu, aber dieser neue Harry Potter hatte etwas. Er verstand durchaus, warum die Jungs und Mädchen hinter diesem charismatischen, gefühlskalten Bastard her waren. Wahrscheinlich waren er, Weasley und einige Subjekte wie Crabbe oder Goyle - die für Harrys Verführungskünste einfach zu dumm waren - die einzigen, in deren Hosen der Gryffindor noch nicht gestiegen war.  
  
Das Wiesel hatte er nicht angefasst, weil sie früher so etwas wie Freunde waren und weil der rothaarige Zauberer mit dem Schlammblut Granger zusammen war. Vermutlich das einzige Gefühl, was Harry seit langem gezeigt hatte. Mit solchen Dummköpfen wie Vincent oder Gregory würde Harry - und auch Draco selbst - nicht mal ins Bett steigen, wenn es sein Leben retten würde. So kalt waren nicht einmal die beiden Prinzen Hogwarts. Doch warum sich Harry noch nie an den blonden Slytherin herangewagt hatte, blieb Draco ein Rätsel. Harry hatte mit den attraktivsten Jungen schon am ersten Schultag zu flirten begonnen. Draco hatte es genau beobachtet, weil er diese Kunst von sich selbst kannte. Er konnte von sich sagen, genau soviel Erfahrung wie Harry zu besitzen. Und außerdem hatte ihn dieser neue Harry von Anfang an fasziniert. Da war etwas, was ihn innerlich fast verbrennen ließ, wenn er den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann sah. Sein Blick suchte automatisch nach seinem Feind, sobald er einen Raum betrat. Selbst im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum passierte ihm das manchmal, aber Harry konnte dort ja unmöglich auftauchen. Obwohl....  
  
Draco nannte ihn auch schon seit langem Harry und nicht mehr abfällig Potter - allerdings nur in seinen Gedanken, natürlich!  
  
Und dieser Harry war es auch, warum er trotz Pansy und den restlichen Weibern zu dem diesjährigen Halloween gehen musste. Er wollte wissen, was Harry tragen würde. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass das wichtig war.  
  
Also kleidete er sich am Abend an wie alle anderen auch. Er trug hautenge schwarze Lederhosen, ein enges schwarzes Top und einen schwarzen Umhang in mittelalterlichem Stil. Ein Zauber komplettierte seine Aufmachung. Ein Vampir! Ok, nichts sehr originelles, aber Draco war sich seiner Erscheinung bewusst. Er würde dieses Outfit tragen, als hätte sich kein anderer als ein Fürst der Dunkelheit verkleidet. Vampir passte einfach zu ihm, zu seiner Seele und zu seinem Spiel des kaltherzigen Slytherin-Prinzen.  
  
Das Festessen war wieder üppig und auch langweilig. Dumbledore hielt seine übliche Rede und alle griffen zu. Wer fehlte war Harry und jeder im Saal schien das zu wissen. Die Stimmung war einfach anders, weil etwas entscheidendes fehlte. So weit hatte es Harry also schon gebracht. Seine bloße Abwesenheit ließ sie alle schon klein und verloren wirken.  
  
Die Party begann mit viel Tanz und einigen zauberischen Höhepunkten, doch Harry tauchte noch immer nicht auf. Draco hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, ihn heute nicht mehr zu sehen und so gelöst wie die Stimmung geworden war, ging es den anderen nicht anders.  
  
Eine Stunde vor Mitternacht, öffneten sich dann plötzlich die Türen der großen Halle. Nicht sehr weit und auch nicht sehr lange und Draco bekam es auch nur mit, weil er gerade im Begriff war vor Langeweile zu sterben und nur noch an Flucht zu denken. Harry war da!  
  
Er blieb im Dunklen stehen, als traue er sich nicht hervor und taxierte die Menge mit seinen leuchtend-grünen Augen. Draco versuchte das Kostüm des Gryffindor zu erkennen, doch soweit er sehen konnte trug Harry nur seine ganz normalen engen Klamotten. Blaue Jeans und schwarzes Shirt, aber keinen Umhang. Sie hatten gerade ein Liebeslied gespielt und die Beleuchtung entsprechend gedimmt. Doch jetzt wurde der Saal wieder erhellt und endlich sah Draco auch, was er wissen wollte. Harry hatte Flügel. Riesige schwarze Schwingen, wie die eines Drachen. Er hatte sie ausgefaltet nach hinten hinaufgestreckt und stand noch immer da, als suche er nach jemand ganz bestimmten. Draco ging etwas näher heran und beobachtete den Neuankömmling weiter. Aus der Nähe betrachtet wirkte Harry wie ein halb verwandelter Drache, mit seinen grünen Augen und dem wilden Haar. Und er wirkte so mächtig, wie das Tier, welches er darstellte. Wie der Herrscher, der er war.  
  
Noch schien niemand den jungen Mann bemerkt zu haben, oder sie trauten sich nicht den ersten Schritt zu tun. Doch Draco war nicht so ängstlich. Harry begann ihn immer mehr an sich selbst zu erinnern und er musste einfach endlich herausfinden, warum der Gryffindor ihm seit Beginn des Schuljahres aus dem Weg ging.  
  
"Schönes Kostüm. Den Spruch musst du mir mal beibringen." Draco stand Harry nun genau gegenüber, aber der andere wurde erst durch die Worte auf ihn aufmerksam. Harrys Reaktion hatte Draco ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Die sonst so kalten Augen spiegelten gleichzeitig Trauer, Hoffnung, Verzweiflung und Hass wider. Das Gefühlschaos in ihnen war so intensiv, dass Draco es bis in seine Seele spürte und wegsehen musste. Das war weder der naive Potter von früher, noch der mächtige Harry von jetzt. Wer war das?  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?", die Stimme war kalt und schneidend wie Eis und als Draco aufblickte, waren die Augen wieder leer und eisig. Nicht einmal Hass stand mehr in ihnen.  
  
Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mich unterhalten."  
  
"Dann tu das woanders.", war die arrogante Antwort und damit wandte sich Harry wieder zum Ausgang ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. Ein kurzer Besuch des Herrschers.  
  
Doch Draco gab nicht so schnell auf. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob es an dem seltsamen Blick von Harry lag, oder an seinem eigenen Gefühl, welches ihn drängte, dem Gryffindor sofort zu folgen. Aber er wusste, dass er es tun musste, egal wie kindisch es ihm im Licht des kommenden Tages vorkommen würde.  
  
Also verließ auch der Slytherin die Party und verfolgte vorsichtig den Geflügelten durch das Schloss.  
  
------- Tadaaaa! Ich weiß, etwas kurz. Aber die Story wird nicht so lang wie ich dachte. Im Gegensatz zu meinen anderen Geschichtchen gibt es hier keinen direkten Feind, sondern nur das Problem der Gefühle. Und ich bin nah dran, das Ganze aufzuklären. Noch ein bisschen Geheule und Gefühlsduselei und wir kriegen wieder nen schönen Lemon!!! *froi* Oh und wenn mein Schreibstil wundert: das gehört hier irgendwie dazu und kommt ganz von alleine. Ich bin also völlig unschuldig!!*lol*  
  
CU Fly 


	4. III

Und weil das ganze so schön war und ich nich noch ein paar Monate warten lassen will...hier gleich noch das 3. Pitel. Hope you enjoy. Und danke für die Reviews.. Macht weiter so!!!!!!!!!!!!!*g*  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
III.  
  
Es war stockdunkel in dem Gang und Draco hatte Mühe, unentdeckt weiter zu kommen, ohne an irgendetwas anzustoßen und Harry damit auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Plötzlich fiel ein Lichtschein auf die Treppe vor ihm und der Blonde drückte sich hastig gegen die Wand, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Doch die Falltür des Astronomieturmes viel schon Augenblicke später wieder zu und Harry war auf dem Turm verschwunden.  
  
Auch Draco kannte diesen Turm. Und er wusste, wo die beste Stelle war, um gleichzeitig unentdeckt zu bleiben und viel Überblick zu haben. Eine der Mauernischen war soweit nach vorn ausgebaut, als wäre sie dazu gedacht gewesen, einer Person Schutz zu bieten. Vor sich selbst und vor der Umwelt. Vorsichtig kletterte der Slytherin die Treppe hinauf, hob die Holztür etwas an und späte hinaus. Nichts! Kein Harry. Also musste er in der Nische sein. Perfekt, denn dann würde er ihn nicht sehen, wenn er ihm folgte.  
  
Also kletterte auch Draco auf das Dach und schlich sich dann leise an die Nische heran. Es war sternenklar und so konnte sich der Blonde soweit orientieren, dass er über nichts stolperte. Gott sei dank, war aufgrund von Halloween keine verrückte Mrs. Binkley hier oben um ihre heiß geliebten Sterne zu beobachten. Eine verwirrte Lehrerin in Tranceähnlichem Zustand hätte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
Draco schob sich weiter die Wand entlang und blieb kurz neben Harrys Versteck stehen, durch seinen dunklen Umhang geschützt. Abgesehen von den nächtlichen Geräuschen, die nur natürlich waren, war es noch immer sehr still. War Harry wirklich hier oben? Aber es gab von dem Turm nur einen Weg herunter, den man überlebte. Und über den war Draco gekommen. Wenn sich Harry also nicht einfach aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu Tode gestürzt hatte, musste er hier sein.  
  
"Verdammt!", flüsterte plötzlich eine tränenerstickte Stimme und die schwarzen Zauberschwingen des Gryffindor raschelten leise.  
  
"Verdammt, verdammt....", das Flüstern wich einem leisen Schluchzen und das Geräusch einer Hand, die mehrfach auf Stein schlägt, erklang.  
  
Der Herrscher hatte doch nicht etwa Probleme? Draco fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, den sonst so eisig kalten, gefühllosen Harry so zu verletzen. Er hatte ihn doch nur normal angesprochen, nicht mehr. Was ging hier vor? Woher kamen plötzlich diese Gefühle in dem Gryffindor-Prinz? Es hatte doch nicht etwa etwas mit ihm zu tun, oder?  
  
Vorsichtig schob sich Draco weiter vor und lugte dann um die Ecke in die Nische. Er wusste, dass das, was er da gerade tat, mehr als nur gefährlich war. Harry und er waren sich nicht unähnlich und er wusste genau, was er jemandem antun würde, der ihn in einer solchen Situation beobachten würde. Aber der Slytherin musste einfach wissen, ob in Harrys Augen wieder diese widersprüchlichen und ungewöhnlichen Gefühle standen. Er musste einfach wissen...  
  
Doch seine Frage wurde nicht direkt beantwortet, denn Harry hatte den wirren Haarschopf auf die angezogenen Knie gelegt, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und starrte in die genau entgegen gesetzte Richtung nach draußen. Doch sein ganzer Körper bebte vor unterdrückten Schluchzern und seine Flügel waren zusätzlich schützend um den nun schmächtig wirkenden Körper geschlungen. In dieser Stellung sah Harry nicht mehr wie der mächtige Drache aus, der er in der Großen Halle gewesen war, sondern erinnerte viel mehr an ein schutzbedürftiges, neugeborenes Drachenbaby. Ein Wesen, welches große Macht besitzt, bereit ist diese anzuwenden, aber durch seinen Körper und seine Seele widerum daran gehindert wird. Harrys Macht zerbrach an seinen Gefühlen.  
  
Das war etwas, was sich Draco nie geleistet hatte. Er hatte nie zugelassen, das Gefühle ihn beherrschten und es ihm unmöglich machten, die Macht, die er über andere hatte zu nutzen. Der Slytherin hatte geglaubt, dass auch Harry das nun gelungen war, aber offensichtlich hatte der Gryffindor wirklich allen - sogar sich selbst - ein perfektes Schauspiel geliefert. Und nun hatte er entdecken müssen, dass die Gefühle, die er für tot hielt, noch immer da waren - begraben, aber da. Und um ehrlich zu sein wunderte das Draco auch nicht. Der Harry, den er bis zur 6. gekannt hatte, hatte so viele Gefühle besessen, dass es fast unmöglich schien, dass er zu diesem kalten Bastard von einem Potter wurde. Dass er sich doch so verändert hatte - wider seine Natur, wie dieser Gefühlsausbruch gerade zeigte - musste triftige Gründe haben. Und irgendwie konnte sich Draco des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er wesentlich daran beteiligt gewesen war, den alten Harry soweit zu brechen, damit der neue auferstehen konnte. Das sagte ihm sein Gefühl und der Anhänger, den Harry schon seit einigen Minuten schluchzend in der Hand drehte. Es war ein Drache aus Silber. Ein kleiner Kettenhänger, eigentlich völlig unscheinbar. Doch Draco kannte diesen Anhänger. Er hatte ihn von seinem Vater zu seinem 11. Geburtstag bekommen und er vermisste ihn seit den Sommerferien. Draco hatte es nicht für wichtig befunden. Der Anhänger war etwas besonderes, das stimmte schon, doch Draco trug ihn fast nie. Wie kam er jetzt zu Harry?  
  
Und wieso klammerte sich der schluchzende Junge fast hilfesuchend an diesen kleinen Drachen?  
  
"Ach, verflucht!", entfuhr es Harry und urplötzlich kehrte die Kälte wieder in seinen Blick und seine ganze Körperhaltung. Draco fuhr erschrocken zurück und kroch schnell an der Wand entlang aus der Gefahrenzone. Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr, das Dach zu verlassen, da Harry die langen Beine aus der Wandnische schwang und sich dann erhob. Zum Glück des Slytherin war der andere zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um den Blonden zu sehen. Harry wischte sich fast ärgerlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und starrte dann wieder auf den Anhänger, den er sich vors Gesicht hielt.  
  
"Ich sollte dich wegwerfen. Du bist das einzige, was mich an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Aber du bist zu nützlich, um weggeworfen zu werden.", mit diesen Worten stieg der Gryffindor auf die Zinnen, hängte sich den Anhänger an dessen Kette um den Hals und sprang. Kurz hing er fast schwerelos in der Luft, bevor er die Schwingen ausbreitete und mit einigen eleganten Schlägen - die bewiesen, dass er das nicht zum ersten Mal machte - in der Nacht verschwand.  
  
Der Slytherin schaute Harry bewundernd nach. Offensichtlich hatte dieser einen Spruch gefunden, der die Flugeigenschaften des Anhängers mit ihm selbst verband. Und Draco musste zugeben, dass der Gryffindor so durch die Lüfte gleitend noch wesentlich mächtiger wirkte, als am Boden. Der Blonde stand noch lange an der Brüstung und starrte in die Nacht, als würde er den Geflügelten sehen.  
  
*******  
  
Seit jener Halloween-Nacht waren fast zwei Monate vergangen. Harry ging ihm immer noch aus dem Weg und Draco wusste noch immer nicht, warum. Was ihm jedoch bewusst war, waren seine Gefühle für den jungen Gryffindor. Natürlich war Harry attraktiv, und seit Draco wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige auf Jungs stand, war er sich seines Interesses bewusst gewesen. Doch wirkliche Gefühle waren es bis vor jener Nacht nicht gewesen. Nun aber kannte er die zerrissene Seele des anderen und der Slytherin war beinahe besessen davon, herauszufinden, wie Harry so kalt werden konnte und warum sich Draco so schuldig fühlte ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen.  
  
Der Drache war der erste Hinweis gewesen und auch dieser traurige, hilflose Blick am Halloween-Abend war ein Steinchen in dem Puzzel. Doch Draco kannte das Gesamtbild nicht und wusste somit noch nicht einmal wo er anfangen sollte. Er spürte tief in sich ein Drängen, dieser ganzen Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Dieses innerliche Brennen, wenn er Harry sah, wurde immer stärker und nicht selten erwachte er von Träumen, die von dem Gryffindor gehandelt hatten, an die er sich jedoch nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wenn er die Augen aufschlug.  
  
Und immer wieder spürte er dieses Gefühl der Eifersucht, wenn er Harry, seinen Harry, mit einem anderen in irgendeinem Zimmer verschwinden sah.  
  
-------- So sehr kurz, aber der Cut passt hier jetzt grad so schön. Na war das nicht ne schöne Gefühlsduselei....*g* Aber es wird bald besser.  
  
Das Problem ist nur, dass ich grad Unistress wegen Prüfungen hab und das nächste Update erst in drei-vier Wochen kommen wird. Sorry. Aber ich hoffe ihr könnt warten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht lenk ich mich mal vom lernen mit nem neuen Pitel ab... 


	5. IV

Hey!! Ich bin endlich aus dem größten Unistress raus. Ich schreib nur noch eine Prüfung, und da ich die eh noch mal wiederholen muss... Also kommt hier endlich, endlich das nächste Pitel. Ich hab zwar schon das Ende der Story fertig, aber leider spinnt mein Laptop. Das Diskettenlaufwerk lässt mich nich machen und so kann ich das Ende nicht auf meinen anderen PC laden. *seufz* Also werdet ihr auf den Rest warten müssen, bis mein Papa aus dem Urlaub wieder da ist und mich rettet... *schluchz*  
  
Wie kann mir mein Laptop das nur antun... *heul*  
  
Na egal. Ich verspreche, die nächsten Pitel kommen so schnell wie möglich und bis dahin müsst ihr halt warten. Tschuldigt.  
  
Trotzdem viel Spaß mit dem Pitel da unten. *lol*  
  
Oh und schreibt weiter viele Reviews!!!!!! *froi* @Ralna: Sorry! Wie du gleich im zweiten Satz feststellen wirst, wird ich's nich tun. Ne zweite meinung wär zwar nicht schlecht, aber ich glaub, dann würde das ganze hier abschweifen. Ich konzentrier mich lieber auf die Hauptcharas... Nich bös sein.  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
IV.  
  
Er hatte es satt. Hermine und Ron war er nun mittlerweile los, sodass sie nicht ständig mit ihren Moralpredigten ankamen. Die zwei hatten wohl endlich eingesehen, dass sie bei ihm nichts mehr ausrichten konnten und beschäftigten sich nun lieber mit sich selbst.  
  
Doch da war dieser verdammte Bastard von einem Slytherin, der ihm ständig zu folgen schien. Seit Halloween, als er ihn einfach so unerlaubt angesprochen hatte, schien Malfoy wie ein Schatten an ihm zu kleben. Die Slytherins hatten plötzlich immer, aber auch immer zur gleichen Zeit Trainig wie Gryffindor und da der Blonde Kapitän war, ließ er sich nicht vom Platz jagen ohne ein gemeinsames Trainigsspiel vorzuschlagen. Und dieser Idiot von einem Graham nahm jedes mal an und ließ Harry und die anderen in der Hoffnung gegen die grün-silberne Mannschaft antreten, deren Schwachstellen doch zu finden.  
  
Im Unterricht saß Malfoy nie mehr als zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt und beim Essen und auch sonst wichen die Blicke des Kleineren fast nie von dem Gryffindor. Wenn er in ein Zimmer kam, war Malfoy immer schon da und er verließ es erst, wenn auch Harry ging.  
  
Dieser Arsch nervte echt. Harry grummelte etwas vor sich hin und war trotz des gerade vergangenen "Treffens" mit dem Sucher der Huffelpuffs - einem muskulösen Schrank, der seehr viel von "Ballspielen"(1) und ähnlichem verstand - schon wieder angespannt.  
  
Und da saß er auch schon. Harry wollte nur schnell seine Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek erledigen, doch der einzige freie Platz schien an Malfoys Tisch zu sein.  
  
"Sag mal machst du das mit Absicht?", explodierte Harry und blieb unmittelbar neben dem Stuhl des Blonden stehen.  
  
"Was?" Malfoy blickte verwundert auf, so als würde er nur durch Zufall hier sitzen. Wer's glaubt.  
  
"Na, das eben!", mit einer Geste, die die ganze Bibliothek einschloss, blickte Harry den Sitzenden an, als sei alles erklärt. Doch bevor der Slytherin auch nur reagieren konnte, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige auch schon um und verließ erhobenen Hauptes wieder den Raum. Einige der Schüler blickten sich verunsichert um, da sie sich die Launen ihres Königs nicht erklären konnten, doch Draco lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
Er hatte es geschafft, Harry aus der Fassung zu bringen. Jetzt konnte das Spiel beginnen. Mal sehen, wer es besser verstand.  
  
*******  
  
Stöhnend fiel Harry in die Laken und starrte an die roten Samtvorhänge seines Bettes. Langsam hielt er das nicht mehr aus. Seit zwei Wochen ging das nun schon so. Es war ja fast so, als würde Malfoy mit ihm flirten.....  
  
Nein. Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken! Wage es bloß nicht, dir Hoffnungen zu machen!  
  
Nein. Malfoy verfolgte irgendeinen Plan, weshalb er nun nicht mehr von seiner Seite wich und ihn ständig belauerte und auf Reaktionen hoffte. Vielleicht wollte er ihn ja nervlich ruinieren - wenn das der Plan war, hatte der Slytherin vollen Erfolg.  
  
'Und was, wenn er es ernst meint? Wenn er dich will?', flüsterte eine winzige Stimme tief in seinem Innersten und sie war nur deshalb hörbar, weil Harry einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte, seine Selbstkontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Malfoy war ein kaltes, arrogantes Arschloch, genau wie er selbst. Dieser Junge hatte genauso wenig Gefühle, wie Harry. Das hatte er doch damals bewiesen, als er ihn so....  
  
Stopp! Lass es nicht zu.  
  
Er war mächtig. Er war der uneingeschränkte Herrscher von Hogwarts. Alle fraßen ihm aus der Hand. Selbst Dumbledore wagte keinen Widerspruch gegen Harry. Er würde sich das von diesem kleinen Miststück von einem Slytherin nicht zerstören lassen. Er war stark genug ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Er würde sich nicht noch einmal so verletzen lassen. Schon gar nicht von ihm. Erneut...  
  
Aber Harry musste zugeben, dass es mit seinem Selbstwertgefühl noch immer nicht weit her war. Es brauchte schon mehr als gute Argumente, um wieder zu seiner alten, arroganten Form zu finden. Da half nur eines und der Gryffindor wusste auch, woher er es bekam. Er hatte Blaise schon lange keinen Besuch mehr abgestattet.(2)  
  
***********  
  
Er war problemlos in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Es hatte eben eine ganze Menge Vorteile, der geheime Herrscher Hogwarts zu sein. Zum Glück war Draco nirgendwo zu sehen. Das hätte Harry gerade noch gefehlt. Blaise hingegen war sehr wohl anwesend und als der Gryffindor wie selbstverständlich auf ihn zu ging und an der Hand wieder nach draußen zog, widersetzte sich der schlanke Junge auch nicht.  
  
Meist verschwand Harry mit seinen Bettgenossen in einem der Schlafsäle, doch es war schon nach dem Abendbrot, sodass diese nicht sehr zweckmäßig waren, obwohl der Gryffindor genug Einfluss in jedem Haus gehabt hätte, um einen freien Raum zu bekommen. Doch Harry hatte nicht die nötige Geduld um erst quer durch das ganze Schloss zu laufen. Deshalb schob er Blaise einfach in den nächstbessten Klassenraum - Snapes Kerker.  
  
Mit einem Grinsen dachte Harry an das seltsame Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers, wenn er wüsste, was er und einer seiner Schüler gleich hier in diesen geheiligten Hallen tun würden. Allerdings wollte Harry das doch lieber ohne den hackennasigen Professor tun, und so verschloss er sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sich dem Objekt seiner Begierde zuwandte.  
  
Blaise war mehr als nur attraktive, das hatte Harry schon vor diesem Schuljahr festgestellt. Und der Slytherin war auch als einer der ersten in dem Bett des Schwarzhaarigen gelandet. Harry ließ seinen Blick verlangend über den Jungen vor sich gleiten und ging dann einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Blaise lächelte sinnlich, denn er wusste, was Harry von ihm wollte. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen genoss auch der Slytherin harten Sex. Heute würde nicht nur Harry auf seine Kosten kommen.  
  
Dieser schlang zärtlich seine Arme um die schlanken Hüften und massierte den festen Hintern des Slytherin, während er ihre Lippen zu einem rauhen, wilden Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Tempo vereinte. Das hier war kein zärtliches Geplänkel sondern ein Kampf und Harry wusste, dass er ihn genießen würde. Vielleicht ließ Blaise ihn jedes Mal nur gewinnen, doch wenn, dann vertuschte er das sehr geschickt. Es war ein harter Kampf um die Vorherrschaft, der Harry letztendlich das Gefühl - oder die Illusion - von Macht gab, nach der er sich nach seinen vorigen Selbstzweifeln mehr als sehnte. Alle anderen konnte er nur nehmen und unterwerfen. Sie ergaben sich freiwillig. Doch Blaise gab nie einfach auf. Er kämpfte bis zum Ende und ließ den Sieg für Harry bedeutungsvoll erscheinen. Das genoss er so an dem Slytherin.  
  
Dem Kuss folgten weitere Zungenkämpfe und Harrys Hände wanderten verlangend über Blaise Körper und in dessen lange, braune Haare. Blaise hatte seine Hände zwischen ihren Körpern in scheinarer Abwehrhaltung gegen Harrys Brust gepresst und entzog sich immer wieder den rauhen Küssen des Gryffindors. Irgendwann stieß Blaise, von Harry gedrängt gegen einen der massiven Holztische und stöhnte aufgrund des Schmerzes in seinem Rücken leicht auf. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte diese Unachtsamkeit, um mit seiner Zunge tief in Blaise Mundhöhle vorzudringen und ihm gleichzeitig mit einer Hand das schwarze Hemd vom Körper zu reißen. Knöpfe sprangen durch die Gegend, doch keiner der beiden beachtete es. Blaise versuchte aus Harrys Reichweite zu kommen und rutschte am Tisch entlang, doch der andere folgte ihm und das Möbelstück war plötzlich zu Ende. Gemeinsam fielen sie zu Boden, wobei Harry auf dem Slytherin landete und dessen missliche Lage nutzte, um auch die Hose unter Stoffreißen zu entfernen. Blaise wandte sich unter ihm und kroch etwas zurück, wobei er scheinbar zufällig Harrys Hemd mitnahm. Der Gryffindor ließ den anderen nicht entommen, sondern presste sich wieder flach auf desse Körper und zwang ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf. Blaise revangierte sich diesmal mit einem Biss in Harrys Lippe, sodass beide das Blut schmeckten. Der Slytherin wusste, wie sehr Harry das mochte.  
  
Harry schnappte sich die Hände des Braunhaarigen und hielt sie mit einer Hand über dessen Kopf auf den Boden gepresst. Die andere Hand benutzte er um Blaise quälend langsam über dessen Erektion unter dem Stoff zu streicheln. Kurz drückte Harry brutal zu, sodass Blaise vor Schmerz und Verlangen scharf einatmete, doch dann befreite der Gryffindor den anderen gnädig von dem letzten Stück Stoff. Als Harry Blaise Arme losließ folgte noch einmal ein kurzes Gerangel, an dessen Ende der nackte Junge jedoch wunschgemäß mit dem Bauch gegen die kalten Steine des Kerkerbodens gepresst da lag. Harry fing die Hände des anderen wieder ein und verdrehte sie so auf Blaise Rücken, dass er sie mit einer Hand festhalten konnte. Mit der freien entledigte sich auch Harry seiner Hose und Slip und setzte sich dann wieder mit gespreizten Beinen aufreizend und verlockend auf Blaise Rücken. Sein Schwanz drückte fest gegen den Hintern des Slytherin, doch dieser konnte sich nicht bewegen und somit auch nichts tun, damit er das bekam, was er wollte. Es war Harrys Entscheidung, wann das Spiel weiter ging.  
  
Dieser ließ sich noch etwas Zeit und streichelte mit seiner freien Hand zärtlich über den muskulösen Rücken und die festen Oberschenkel. Irgendwann legte sich der Gryffindor schwer auf Blaise und seine Erektion presste sich fast schmeichlerisch gegen die Falte des anderen. Hungrig biss Harry in Blaise weiche Haut an Hals und Schulter, bis er Blut schmeckte und zwang den Kopf des anderen dann zu einem Kuss herum, ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, die er dem Braunhaarigen damit zufügte. Genüßlich leckte Harry über die Bisswunden und schluckte das weitere Blut herunter, während seine Hand unter Blaise Körper wanderte und dessen Penis brutal aber voller Lust massierte. Der Slytherin presste sich gegen die Hand und vergaß über die Hitze in seinen Lenden die Kälte der Steine unter sich. Er bekam auch nur am Rande mit, wie Harry seinen Unterkörper kurz anhob und langsam in ihn glitt. Erst die ersten brutalen Stöße holten Blaise wieder in die Realität zurück und er stöhnte vor Schmerz laut auf. Seine Arme wurden noch immer nach oben gepresst und die Hand an seinem Schwanz massierte unbeeindruckt weiter. Harry stieß ohne Vorbereitung immer wieder in den schlanken Körper unter ihm und das fließende Blut machte alles geschmeidig, sodass Blaise trotz der Schmerzen Lust verspürte. Oh ja, er mochte es hart, genau wie Harry. Und genau wie...  
  
"Draco...!", stöhnte Blaise verlangend und plötzlich blieb die Zeit stehen. Harrys Hand hielt inne und sein Körper schien wie erstarrt. Blaise war gerade nah am Höhepunkt und versuchte verzweifelt gegen die Hand zu stoßen, doch da war Harrys andere Hand, die seine Arme weiter Richtung Hals schob und ihn so bewegungsunfähig machte. Erst jetzt realisierte der Slytherin, was er gerade gesagt hatte, doch er verstand nicht, wieso Harry aufhörte. Sie wussten beide, dass jeder von ihnen mit anderen schlief und auch wenn Blaise nicht wusste, ob Harry sich noch immer von dem Blonden fernhielt, musste dem anderem doch klar sein, dass das für Blaise selbst nicht galt. Sie waren im gleichen Haus, sahen sich jeden Tag und der blonde Junge war doch wirklich zum Anbeißen. Was störte es Harry, dass er seinen Namen sagte. Sie waren hier ja nun wirklich nicht aus Liebe. Es ging um Befriedigung und vielleicht um Macht - zumindest für Harry. Sie könnten jetzt wirklich weiter machen und Blaise wollte gerade etwas entsprechendes sagen, als sich Harry aus ihm herauszog, seine Hand befreite und aufstand. Ohne einen Laut zog sich der Gryffindor die Hose an und nahm sein Hemd in die Hand. Blaise kämpfte noch mit den Nachwirkungen seines unterbrochenen Orgasmus und konnte sich erst aufsetzen und umdrehen, als Harry schon die Tür öffnete und, mit einem eisigen Blick zurück, verschwand.  
  
"Was...?", irritiert starrte Blaise das dunkle Holz an und fragte sich, was da zwischen seinem schwarzen und seinem blonden Prinz war, dass die bloße Erwähnung des Blonden Harry so reagieren ließ. Blaise beschloss Draco davon zu berichten, denn er hatte die Versuche des Slytherin, Harrys Geheimnis zu knacken, durchaus bemerkt. Doch erst nachdem er das zu Ende gebracht hatte, was Harry begonnen hatte und Blaise Hand wanderte hinunter zu seinem noch immer erhitzten Schritt.  
  
-------- So das langt für heute. Hab ich die Szene zwischen Baise und Harry nich toll hingekriegt???? *hopsrum* Diesmal kann mans ja wirklich schon fast als lemon bezeichnen, wenn auch ein ...ähem...koitus interruptus... *g*  
  
Schön, ich beweg mich langsam auf mein Ziel zu, was meint ihr? Wenn einer vernünftige - oder auch unsinnige - Ideen hat, warum Harry sich so seltsam verhält und was Draco mit der Sache zu tun hat...schreibt mir .... obwohl ich zugeben muss, so neu ist die Idee auch nicht und ich wette, es kommen ne ganze Menge von euch drauf. Ich hab wirklich kein Talent für überraschende Wendungen.... *seuf* Na dann, beweißt mir, dass ich recht habe und schreibt viele Reviews!!!! CU Fly  
  
(1)Ihr wisst hoffentlich wie ich das meine....*rotwerd* Und wer's nicht weiß: seid froh, dass ihr nicht so ne kranke Fantasie habt, wie ich....*hust*  
  
(2)Blaise is n Kerl, klar....und ein verdammt schnuckliger dazu, denn immerhin stehen Harry und Drac auf ihn. *G* 


	6. V

Hey!!! Ich konnte euch doch nicht ewig warten lassen, wo es doch grad spannend wird. Und außerdem hab ich in meinem riesigen Diskettenstapel tatsächlich entdeckt, dass ich die neuen Pitel abgespeichert hatte, bevor mein Laufwerk hops ging.  
  
Also kann ich euch mit ner Fortsetzung beglücken, bin ich nich lieb!!!!!!!!!!!!! *g*  
  
@Vanillia: Ich hab ne eigene Idee, die Frage war eher, ob ihr drauf kommt. @Ralna: Och schaden tuts trotzdem nich, kannst ja versuchen zu raten. Allerdings nach heut, wird's glaub ich klarer @Maia May: *g*  
  
Oh und da fällt mir ein: Das Warning wegen, nix für kleine Kinder und so gilt für das Pitel hier noch. Also alle Kleinen weg hier.. Außer Drac, der darf bleiben *g*  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
V.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchend schlug er seine Hand erneut gegen die Brüstung. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Da sagte dieses Flittchen ausgerechnet seinen Namen - und das beim Sex mit ihm.  
  
"Wie kann er es wagen. Mistkerl. Wieso verschwindest du nicht aus meinem Leben!"  
  
"Vielleicht, weil du es selber nicht möchtest.", ertönte da eine sanfte Stimme neben Harry und dieser blickte erschrocken auf. Draco stand vor der Wandnische auf dem Dach des Astroturmes und blickte anscheinend unbeteiligt auf den aufgelösten Gryffindor.  
  
"Was willst du?", blaffte Harry den Blonden an und wischte sich hastig, und wütend über sich selbst, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wie hatte er sich so gehen lassen können?  
  
"Blaise hat mir von eurem kleinen Treffen und seinem Versprecher erzählt...", wollte Draco ansetzen, doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen, der wütend aus der Nische kletterte und zur Brüstung trat.  
  
"War ja klar, dass er zu dir läuft und alles brühwarm erzählt. Und was tust du jetzt hier? Dich wiedermal lustig über mich machen. Potter hört auf, wenn ein anderer Kerl seinen Lover anfasst?! Das muss dich doch wahnsinnig amüsieren. Aber ich warne dich. Ich bin mächtiger, als du denkst. Nicht alle folgen dir uneingeschränkt gegen mich."  
  
"Bist du jetzt fertig? Schön. Dann bin ich jetzt mit Reden dran! Ja Blaise hat mir gesagt, was im Kerker passiert ist. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass es dich nicht stört, wenn deine Kerle mit anderen schlafen. Dafür zeigst du zu wenig Gefühl. Dich hat gestört, dass er meinen Namen gesagt hat.", Draco trat ungerührt neben den Gryffindor und blickte in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf? Ich denke da überschätzt du dich gewaltig." Doch Harrys Stimme klang wesentlich unsicherer, als er gern gehabt hätte.  
  
"Hey, denkst du, ich bin so blöd?! Du hast fast mit jedem männlichen Wesen in Hogwarts geschlafen, aber nicht mit mir. Und das ist jetzt keine übertriebene Eitelkeit von mir, wenn ich sage dass ich mit an erster Stelle auf deiner Liste hätte stehen müssen. Das hat mich schon von Anfang an gewundert. Dazu kam Halloween und der Drache, den ich von Dad bekommen hab und den jetzt du hast. Ich hab mich danach nicht ohne Grund beinah an dich rangeschmissen. Ich wollte wissen, wie du reagierst. Und das hat mich bestärkt, dass hier was ganz falsch läuft...."  
  
"Hör auf! Du tust ja grad so, als wüsstest du nicht, warum ich mich von dir fernhalte....", unterbrach Harry den Slytherin, doch der brauste ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Nein und genau das ist es. Du hälst dich fern von mir, als sei ich das personifizierte Böse und ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, warum. Das ist noch viel seltsamer als dein verändertes Verhalten seit den Sommerferien."  
  
Plötzlich drehte sich Harry zu Draco um und blickte ihn kalt und gefühllos an. "Natürlich. Ich hätte auch gleich drauf kommen können. Kein Malfoy macht sich Sorgen um andere. Es ist genau wie damals. Du spielst Spielchen mit mir. Du kommst dir wohl sehr intelligent vor, was? Aber dieses Mal zieht diese Gefühlstour nicht. Noch mal fall ich nicht auf dich rein, Malfoy! Gib es auf. Ich hab mich dank deiner Hilfe verändert. Du kannst nicht mehr gegen mich gewinnen."  
  
Harrys Stimme troff vor Hohn und er drehte sich Augenblicke später zur Falltür, um nach unten zu kommen. Doch als er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Oberkörper, so dass er geschockt stehen blieb.  
  
"Glaub mir, ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Ich hab erkannt, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde. Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich empfinde so viel für dich, dass ich sogar meine Ehre vergessen würde, um dich zu überzeugen. Ich möchte wissen, was dich so verletzen konnte. Bitte, ich möchte dir helfen.", Dracos Stimme war nur ein Flüstern an Harrys Ohr, doch er meinte es ernst. Er würde alles tun, um herauszufinden, was mit dem Harry vor ihm geschehen war, um ihn zu dem zu machen, was er nun war.  
  
"Eins muss man dir lassen: Du spielst gut. Okay, wenn du weiter behauptest, nichts zu wissen, werde ich es dir zeigen. Aber glaub mir, du wirst es bereuen. Du wirst es ewig bereuen, dich mit mir angelegt zu haben. Ich beherrsche dieses Spiel mittlerweile genauso gut, wenn nicht besser als du. Du kannst mich nicht mehr schlagen, egal wie oft du es versuchst. Und ich werde es dir gleich beweisen. Komm mit." Harrys Blick war wie Eis, doch das sah Draco in der Dunkelheit nicht. Die Kälte seiner Stimme hörte er dafür deutlich. Doch er war bereit, alles zu tun, was jetzt von ihm verlangt wurde, wenn er nur hinter dieses verdammte Geheimnis kam. Er hatte Harry nicht alles gesagt. Er hatte ihm nicht von den Träumen erzählt, an die er sich am Morgen nicht mehr deutlich erinnern konnte und auch nicht von dem Gefühl, dass da etwas war, was er vergessen hatte, und was unglaublich wichtig war. Vielleicht fand er jetzt die Antwort und er würde den Preis dafür zahlen, egal wie hoch er war.  
  
Harry hingegen rezitierte in Gedanken schon den Spruch, den er gleich brauchen würde. In einem seiner Rachepläne war er vorgekommen, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass er wirklich Gelegenheit haben würde, ihn einzusetzen. Wenn Malfoy wirklich darauf bestand, dieses Spiel weiter zu spielen, sollte er seinen Willen haben. Harry würde ihn genauso brechen, wie er es mit ihm getan hatte.  
  
**** (Anm: hier wär jetzt Zeit für'n Cliff....aber ich denk, so fies bin ich nich....*fiesgrins* Ich denke, der Cliff kommt an einer noch viel schöneren Stelle!!!) ****  
  
Harry kannte Hogwarts in und auswendig. Aufgrund der Karte des Herumtreibers kannte er jeden Winkel des Schlosses und er hatte schon lange, bevor er ihn genutzt hatte, diesen Raum im Keller gefunden. Er war nur durch einen geheimen Zugang zu erreichen, den, soweit Harry wusste, nicht einmal Filch kannte. Diesen Raum hatte er nur für sich genutzt. Er hatte noch nie einen seiner Lover hier hergenommen - nicht nach den Sommerferien jedenfalls. Draco spielte seine Rolle allerdings sehr gut, denn im Gegensatz zu ganz Hogwarts kannte er diesen Raum sehr wohl, tat nun jedoch so, als wäre er überrascht ihn zu sehen.  
  
Es war eine kleine Kammer, vollgestopft mit einem breiten Sofa aus schwarzem, weichem Stoff und einem großen Bücherregal. Der Zauberer, der sich diese Zuflucht geschaffen hatte, hatte sicher nicht an das gedacht, was Harry nun hier drin vorhatte. Sicher war der Raum als Ruhepunkt zum ungestörten Lesen gedacht gewesen, was auch Harry oft getan hatte. Doch das Sofa war sehr weich und bequem und außerdem breit genug für zwei Personen. Das hatte Harry schon vor langer Zeit festgestellt und nun würde er es wieder für seine Zwecke benutzen, wie schon damals, als er und Draco....  
  
Harry wusste, dass er den Spruch erst sagen konnte, wenn sie beide erregt waren. Vorher nützte er nichts, denn er war für die Übertragung starker Gefühle zuständig und konnte somit auch nur in einem solchen Zustand angewendet werden. Und Draco hatte ja in den letzten Tagen und auch vorhin auf dem Turm angedeutet, dass er es wollte. Harry hatte zwar Mühe, nicht immer an die Vergangenheit zu denken, wenn er Draco auch nur ansah, aber das hier war es wert. Sollte Draco doch weiter sein Spiel spielen. Er würde dafür bezahlen müssen, dass er sich Harry als Spielzeug ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Harry zog den Slytherin zu dem Sofa und stieß ihn dann unsanft in die Polster. Er wollte das hier schnell hinter sich bringen, denn eines wusste er: Hierbei würde er kein Vergnügen empfinden, die Vergangenheit war zu sehr damit verknüpft.  
  
Draco war erstaunt über den Raum gewesen, und noch erstaunter über die Couch. Sie schien wie gemacht für das, was Harry und er gerade vorhatten. Eigentlich hatte er das gar nicht erwartet. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er Harry so leicht zu dem überreden könnte, wonach er sich in den letzten Tagen immer mehr sehnte. Doch Harry kniete sehr offensichtlich über ihm und riss ihm ungeduldig das Hemd auf. Eigentlich hätte es der Gryffindor nicht so verdammt eilig haben dürfen, wo er den Blonden in den letzten Monaten doch überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte. Und wieso zeigte Harry überhaupt keine Emotionen? Seine Augen waren kalt und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Was hatte der Schwarzhaarige vor?  
  
Harry entledigte sich und Draco schnell ihrer Kleidung und presste den Kleineren dann entschlossen in den schwarzen Stoff. So wie er bis jetzt vorgegangen war, würde es nicht funktionieren. Er musste sich zwingen, sie beide wenigstens an den Rand des Höhepunktes zu bringen, egal wie sehr es ihn verletzte. Und eigentlich war das doch sowieso nicht mehr möglich. Schlimmer als Draco ihn damals verletzt hatte, konnte es ja nun wirklich nicht mehr werden. Also schloss der Gryffindor für kurze Zeit seine Gedanken aus und tat das, was er wirklich gut konnte. Draco und sich selbst verwöhnen.  
  
Harrys Zunge strich langsam über Dracos Ohrmuschel, während die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen sanft und zärtlich den Körper des Slytherin entlangfuhren. Jede Berührung ließ Hitze durch Dracos Körper schießen, sodass er sein Stöhnen bald nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Gott, war das gut! Harrys Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur überall auf seinem Ober- und Unterkörper, die bei jedem Atemzug des Gryffindors gleichzeitig kalte und heiße Schauer durch ihn hindurch jagten. Harrys Hände waren gleichzeitig sanft wie Samt und rauh wie Sandpapier und diese Kombination auf fast allen Stellen seines Körpers zu spüren, war beinahe zu viel für den Blonden. Doch seine Erektion hatte der sexy Folterer über ihm noch nicht berührt.  
  
Als sich dann plötzlich etwas warmes, feuchtes um seinen Schwanz schloss, musste Draco keuchend Luft holen. Offensichtlich nahm ihn diese Behandlung durch Harry mehr mit, als er anfangs erwartet hatte. Das war nicht gut, denn nun lief er Gefahr, sich in dem anderen zu verlieren. Obwohl, war das nicht das, was er wollte? Wollte er nicht alles von Harry wissen und auch, dass der Schwarzhaarige alles über ihn erfuhr. Ja, er wollte Harry ganz!  
  
"Bitte....", stöhnte der Blonde und Harry wusste, dass nun alles bereit war. Der Anblick, den der Slytherin unter ihm bot, hatte ihn trotz seiner düsteren Erinnerungen hart werden lassen. Und Draco brauchte nicht mehr lange, um die Klippe zu erreichen. Wenn es geschehen sollte, dann jetzt.  
  
Draco spürte, wie er auf den Bauch gedreht wurde, doch er vertraute Harry. Dieser würde schon wissen, was er tat. Ein leises Murmeln drang wie von weiter Ferne an sein Ohr, doch er maß dem keine Bedeutung bei. Alles was wichtig war, war das Gefühl von Harry auf ihm, von Harry an seinem Hintern und schon bald von Harry in ihm ....  
  
Der Schmerz war grauenvoll und holte Draco augenblicklich in die Realität zurück.  
  
"Was...?!", keuchte er verzweifelt und versuchte sich aufzubäumen, doch Harry hielt ihn brutal in den Polstern und stieß erneut mit aller Gewalt in den blassen Jungen unter ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Slytherin, dass ihn nicht nur der körperliche Schmerz bis ins Mark traf. Da war noch etwas.  
  
Noch ein Stoß. Blut floß an Dracos Beinen hinab, als Harry seinen Schwanz wieder herauszog, um erneut und tiefer als zuvor zuzustoßen. Der Blonde stöhnte vor Schmerz und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.  
  
Trauer. Angst. Hass. Verzweiflung. Verlust.....  
  
Ein neuer, brutaler Stoß.  
  
//Wieso tust du das Draco? Warum tust du mir das an?//  
  
Stoß!  
  
//Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Potter?! Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer und lass dich hier nie mehr blicken.//  
  
Stoß und neues Blut.  
  
//Aber du hast gesagt, du liebst mich!//  
  
Lachen. //Wenn ich das wirklich gesagt haben sollte, bist du sehr naiv, mir das zu glauben. Aber das warst du ja immer, nicht wahr, Potter.//  
  
Stoß.  
  
//Also war alles eine Lüge, alles was wir hatten?//  
  
//Wir hatten nie etwas. Du träumst Potter. Verschwinde in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen bist und lass mich in Ruhe. Du widerst mich an! Hau ab.//  
  
Stoß und unendliche Verzweiflung.  
  
//Aber ich liebe dich Draco.//  
  
//Nun, ich dich sicher nicht!//  
  
Stoß.  
  
"Nein, hör auf. Was bedeutet das?"  
  
Harry über ihm lachte gequält, doch er stoppte seine Vergewaltigung nicht im mindesten. Weder die seelische, noch die körperliche.  
  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, dieses Spiel kannst du nicht mehr gewinnen. Ich bin mächtiger als du. Du hast mich damals gebrochen, als du gegangen bist und ich werde dir das alles jetzt hundertfach zurückzahlen. Du wirst jedes bisschen Verzweiflung, jeden Tag Hoffnungslosigkeit und jeden Schmerz spüren, den ich damals empfand, bis du nur noch ein seelisches Wrack bist. Ich hab lange über eine Rache nachgedacht, und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde. Genieß es einfach, ich tue es ganz bestimmt."  
  
Stoß.  
  
"Aber warum? Warum tust du das? Was hab ich dir getan?"  
  
Und plötzlich war es still in dem Zimmer, als hätte die Welt angehalten.  
  
"Du ... du weißt es wirklich nicht?" Harry starrte blicklos auf den blonden Haarschopf unter sich, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Diese Worte waren ehrlich gewesen. Draco wusste nicht, was damals geschehen war. Wie konnte das sein?  
  
Vorsichtig zog sich Harry aus dem Slytherin heraus und stand auf. Wie auf einer Flucht zog er sich bis zu einem der Bücherregale an der Wand zurück und starrte Draco geschockt an. Dieser drehte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu dem Gryffindor um und versuchte heraus zu finden, was hier eigentlich so furchtbar falsch lief.  
  
"Das sagte ich doch von Anfang an. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich etwas entscheidendes vergessen, was mit dir in Verbindung steht und das eben kam mir so vertraut vor, als hätte ich es schon mal erlebt, aber ich hab keine Ahnung was ..."  
  
Draco stockte, als Harry mit einem unergründlichen Blick wieder auf ihn zu kam. Würde er ihn wieder so verletzen wie zuvor. Doch Harry setzte sich etwas entfernt neben ihn, ihre Nacktheit nicht bemerkend und streckte seine Rechte vorsichtig, fast schüchtern aus. Seine Augen zeigten etwas zwischen Entschlossenheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
  
Und als Harrys Finger sanft Dracos Wange berührten, sahen sie beide .....  
  
-------- So ich denke, die Stelle is für nen Cliff viiiiiiiel besser geeignet. *muahahaha* Seid schön brav, dann kriegt ihr bald den nächsten Teil. Das da oben is nich so lemonig, wie ichs gern gehabt hätte, aber ich hoffe, dass kommt beim nächsten Mal.  
  
Dann isses auch mit der Brutalonummer vorbei. Mein armer Harry kommt ja sonst nie zu nem ordentlichen Orgasmus, das is ja schon fast, nur fast, fies. *g*  
  
CU Fly 


	7. VI

Hey!!! Na schöne Woche gehabt? *g*  
  
Zuerst @all: Ich fühl mich geehrt!!! Soviele Reviews für ein Pitelchen! Zur Belohnung hier das nächste!! Freut Euch!  
  
Ich persönlich find das Pitel da unten süß! Vor allem den Anfang von Flashback.. Jaaa richtig gelesen, jetzt wird endlich alles aufgeklärt . na ja zu 75 %. Der Rest kommt im nächsten Pitel.  
  
Viel Spaß! *lol*  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
VI.  
  
Der Spruch wirkte noch immer. Das bemerkten sie beide sofort, nachdem Harry Draco berührte. Bilder schossen gleichzeitig durch ihre Köpfe. Bilder der Vergangenheit, die Schmerzen bereiteten, ohne dass sie sie genau ansehen mussten. Diese Bilder zeigten schmerzliche Erinnerungen, die nie hätten ausgesprochen - nie hätten geschehen dürfen. Doch nun war es zu spät und sie beide wussten, dass sie diesen Bildern nicht den Rücken zukehren durften. Die Vergangenheit war zu wichtig, auch wenn sie nur Schmerz bereit hielt. Und jeder von ihnen besaß einen Teil dieses grausamen Puzzels, den der andere nicht kannte. Um das Gesamtbild zu sehen, mussten sie miteinander verschmelzen und ihre Erinnerungen teilen.  
  
Harry beugte sich wieder über Draco, doch jetzt lag in jeder seiner Bewegungen unendlich viel Gefühl. Angst, Hilflosigkeit, Trauer und auch etwas, was an Hoffnung grenzte.  
  
Draco zuckte bei der Berührung von Harrys Lippen an seinem Ohr kurz zusammen, doch das hier war nicht mehr der brutale dunkle Engel, der der Gryffindor noch Augenblicke zuvor gewesen war. Dieser Junge über ihm war nur noch ein gefallener Engel ohne Flügel. Und vielleicht konnte Draco ihm helfen, wenigstens wieder gehen zu können. Vorsichtig ließ sich der Slytherin auf Harrys Berührungen ein und erwiderte sie. Anfangs waren die Bilder und Visionen, die jeden ihrer Kontakte begleiteten noch undeutlich, wie hinter Nebel. Doch Harrys Hände wanderten zärtlich und erregend über den blassen Körper unter ihm und die Hoffnung, dass doch alles einen Sinn ergeben würde, ließ auch den Gryffindor wieder hart werden.  
  
Stöhnend lagen die beiden übereinander und liebkosten sich langsam und vorsichtig. Und die Bilder wurden immer klarer ... kamen immer näher.  
  
Harrys Knie schob vorsichtig die Beine des Blonden auseinander und sein Mund suchte die blassen Lippen des Kleineren. Ihre Zungen verstrickten sich in einem wilden Kampf aus Süße und Feuchtigkeit, während Harry sich zwischen Dracos Beinen positionierte. Die Beine des Slytherin legten sich wie von selbst auf Harrys Schultern und Draco wartete fast verzweifelt auf die Berührung tief in ihm. Als sich ein schlanker Finger in ihn schob, stöhnte er enttäuscht auf, denn er hatte etwas viel größeres erwartet und herbeigesehnt. Doch ein Blick in Harrys Augen bestätigte ihm, dass er nicht mehr lang warten musste. Der Gryffindor schien wie ausgewechselt. Er war nicht mehr der kalte Herrscher, der sich alles mit Gewalt und ohne Rücksicht auf die Opfer nahm. Dracos Worte vorhin schienen etwas in Harry geweckt zu haben, von dessen Existenz er sicher nichts gewusst hatte - Hoffnung.  
  
Der Gryffindor wollte ihm nicht mehr wehtun. Er wollte das hier richtig machen, wenn es die Chance war, alles aufzuklären und vielleicht zum besseren zu wenden. Wenn Draco wirklich nichts von der Vergangenheit wusste, war das alles vielleicht nur ein grausames Spiel eines Mächtigeren. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance für sie ....?  
  
Harry ersetzte den Finger bald durch zwei und später nahm er noch den dritten hinzu. Er hatte Draco zuvor zwar schon genommen, doch er hatte ihm auch Verletzungen zugefügt und er wollte alles tun, um das nicht zu wiederholen. Jetzt musste er es richtig machen. Harrys Mund verließ Dracos Lippen und wanderte zu Dracos harten, schmerzenden Nippeln. Er bis sanft in eine hinein und jagte so einen heißen Schauer durch Dracos Körper, was diesen vor Lust aufstöhnen ließ. Gleichzeitig drang Harry tief in den Slytherin ein und schlang seine Arme besitzergreifend um den Körper unter ihm.  
  
Kurz stand die Zeit still, als sich keiner der beiden bewegte. Draco genoss das Gefühl von Harry in ihm und der Schwarzhaarige spürte die Enge um seinen Schwanz, als wäre es das einzige auf der Welt. Und dann begann Harry, sich zu bewegen. Sanfte Stöße hielten sie auf dem schmalen Grat vor der Klippe. Und sie beide sahen.....  
  
******** Flashback*********  
  
"Harry, ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ach ja? Dann beweis es und hol Brötchen. Ich bin am Verhungern!"  
  
"Ich hätte da was anders im Angebot...", Dracos Hand glitt verführerisch unter die Bettdecke zum Schritt des Gryffindors, doch dessen Hand stoppte die des Blonden, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte.  
  
Sie lagen in einem weichen Himmelbett im 'Tropfenden Kessel', die gemeinsame Bettdecke wirr umeinander geschlungen und genossen den jungen Sommertag.  
  
"Hm. Diesen Beweis deiner Liebe hatte ich heut morgen schon zweimal, und die Nacht auch schon ...und letzten Abend...und zum Abendbrot ... und am Nachmittag und davor auch schon. Irgendwann krieg ich aber Hunger auf mehr als flüssigen Draco. Ich will ein Brötchen."  
  
Draco sah sich mit zwei großen, bettelnden, grünen Hundeaugen konfrontiert und konnte nichts anderes als zustimmend zu lachen.  
  
"Okay, okay, aber nur, wenn ich vorher noch 'ne Wegzehrung bekomme." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hob der Blonde das Bettlacken, welches ihn von seinem Ziel trennte und weiche Lippen schlossen sich um Harrys Penis.  
  
"Hm...Dafür, daf du nift wollteft, ift daf hier ganf fön grof...." nuschelte Draco, ohne seinen Mund von Harrys Erregung zu nehmen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sein Atem das feuchte Glied zusätzlich reizte und Harry vor Lust laut stöhnte. Seine Hände vergruben sich in der Matratze und er hob seinen Unterkörper noch mehr dieser warmen, feuchten Enge entgegen. Draco grinste in sich hinein und begann dann seine Lippen und seine Zunge zu bewegen. Sanft schob er die Vorhaut etwas zurück und saugte kurz und fest, was ihm zur Belohnung ein gequältes Stöhnen von Harry und einige Tropfen Saft einbrachten. Er wusste, dass sich Harry nicht mehr lange beherrschen konnte und so bewegte er sich nun schneller. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lang, bis der Gryffindor leise aufschrie und in Dracos Mund kam. Dieser schluckte den Saft genießerisch und arbeitete sich dann grinsend aus den Lacken hervor. Dort fand er einen völlig erledigten Harry vor, der ihn beim Anblick seines Grinsens grummelig ansah.  
  
"Was denn, schon k.o.??? Wie hast du denn da letzte Nacht und Gestern überlebt?" Doch zur Versöhnung küsste Draco seinen Geliebten noch einmal zärtlich und ließ diesen sich selbst schmecken.  
  
Doch dann schob Harry ihn von sich und blickte ihn entschlossen an: "Will Brötchen!"  
  
"Jetzt kriegst du schon keine vernünftigen Sätze mehr raus.... Du hast Recht, bevor du vor Hunger noch über mich herfällst - obwohl ich da nichts dagegen hätte...."  
  
Damit stand der Slytherin auf, streckte sich noch einmal provozierend, um Harry auch wirklich klar zu machen, was er da verpasste, und wanderte dann zu seiner Tasche. Sie waren gestern Mittag erst in London angekommen und hatten nicht wirklich viel Zeit gefunden, erst noch ihre Sachen auszuräumen, angesichts dieses einladenden Bettes und einer langen - und vor allem gezwungenermaßen enthaltsamen - Reise mit dem Hogwartsexpress. Jetzt wühlte Draco in seinen Klamotten und fand eine dieser verboten engen Hosen und ein hautenges silbernes Top - ein Outfit, was Harry an ihm liebte. Es verhüllte alles, verbarg aber absolut nichts.  
  
"Na, soll ich nicht doch wieder zu dir reinkommen. Du sagtest doch gestern, du liebst es, mich auszuziehen." Mit Genugtuung sah Draco, dass Harry kurz zögerte und seinen Körper förmlich mit Blicken auszog, bevor er entschlossen ein "Hunger!" vernehmen ließ.  
  
Draco warf seinem Geliebten, der noch immer nur in das dünne, weiße Lacken gewickelt auf dem Bett lag, einen Handkuss zu und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer. Er würde bei Tom dem Wirt ein üppiges Frühstück bestellen, sodass Harry in der Hinsicht keine Wünsche mehr haben würde. Sie hatten seit gestern Mittag im Zug ja wirklich nichts mehr zu essen gehabt. Draco stellte sich gerade vor, was man mit Marmelade und Honig noch alles anstellen konnte, außer sie auf Brötchen zu schmieren, als er von hinten an der Schulter gepackt wurde und ein Teleportationszauber alles um ihn her verschwimmen ließ....  
  
*  
  
Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, denn erstens ahnte er, was Draco nach dem Frühstück noch mit ihm vorhatte - in dieser Hinsicht war der Slytherin eindeutig süchtig - und andererseits war er zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er jetzt wirklich hier im 'Tropfenden Kessel', in einem gemeinsamen Zimmer mit Draco Malfoy, seinem ehemals größten Feind, lag, anstatt bei seinen fürchterlichen Verwandten zu schmoren.  
  
Es war kurz vor den Prüfungen gewesen, als er Draco in einem der unteren Gänge von Hogwarts gefunden hatte. Überall blutend lag er da und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sein Vater hatte ihn zu einem Todesser machen wollen, doch Draco hatte sich gewehrt und war geflohen. Das Ritual konnte nur einmal im Jahr stattfinden, und Draco hoffte durch dieses zusätzliche Jahr mehr Wissen sammeln zu können, damit er dem Ritual im nächsten Jahr wieder entkommen konnte. Doch das würde Harry sowieso nicht zulassen. Sein Draco gehörte ihm.  
  
Harry hatte den blutenden Jungen zu den Gryffindors in den Schlafsaal gebracht. Die anderen waren in Hogsmead, doch Harry hatte keine Lust gehabt. Jetzt war er dankbar für die Freiheit, denn niemand konnte unangenehme Fragen stellen. In einem Buch von Hermine fand er dann einen Heilzauber, der Draco soweit wieder herstellte, dass er ihn ohne Fragen beantworten zu müssen in den Krankenflügel bringen konnte. Es wäre aufgefallen, wenn er zu lange bei dem Slytherin geblieben wäre, doch in der Nacht schlich er sich mit Hilfe des Tarnumhanges wieder zu seinem Schützling. Er wachte lange an dessen Bett, doch erst am Morgen, kurz bevor er gehen wollte, wachte Draco auf. Dieser sagte anfangs nichts - vielleicht aus Schwäche, vielleicht war es ihm auch egal, dass Harry ihn gefunden hatte. Doch er war verwundert, dass Harry ihn nicht verhöhnte und das sagte er ihm auch. Harry ließ Draco wissen, dass er einen solchen Zustand, in dem er Draco gefunden hatte, nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind wünschte und wie durch ein Wunder glaubte ihm der Slytherin. Er antwortete sogar auf seine Frage, wie er so verletzt worden war und er ließ sich in den nächsten Tagen so bereitwillig von Harry helfen, dass es dem Gryffindor schon fast unheimlich erschien. Über die Prüfungszeit sahen sich die beiden nur sehr selten. Sie hatten beide zu tun und außerdem waren da auch noch die anderen Schüler, die es sicher verwundert hatte, warum sich die beiden früheren Feinde plötzlich so gut verstanden. Und das sie beide keine Rivalen mehr waren, war ihnen schon seit dem Morgen im Krankenflügel klar.  
  
Doch da sie sich nur noch selten über den Weg liefen, merkten sie erst, wie sehr ihnen der andere fehlte. Diese eine Begegnung im Keller von Hogwarts, schien sie einander näher gebracht zu haben, als sie anfangs glaubten. Harry hatte sein Wissen um Dracos Schwäche nicht ausgenutzt und Draco hatte sich ernstlich widersetzt, ein Todesser zu werden. Sie waren keine Feinde mehr. Und erst jetzt entdeckten sie, dass sie einander brauchten. Ihre früheren Streitigkeiten hatten darüber hinweg getäuscht wie sehr sie die Nähe des anderen genossen und wieviel mehr sie eigentlich gemeinsm hatten. Und jetzt, da kein Streit mehr ablenkte, bemerkten sie ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle um so mehr.  
  
Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich beim Abschlussfest vor den Sommerferien ihre Gefühle gestanden und gemeinsam die Nacht verbrachten. Ihr Entschluss, in den Ferien in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' zu ziehen reifte in dieser Nacht und das setzten sie auch sofort in die Tat um. Draco wäre allein per Portschlüssel nach Hause gelangt und dort war niemand, weil Lucius und Narzissa bei Voldemort ihre Pläne schmiedeten. Und Harry war es herzlich egal, ob die Dursleys umsonst am Bahnhof auf ihn warten würden.  
  
"Sechs Wochen nur für uns allein!", sich genüsslich streckend dachte Harry an die letzte Nacht und grinste. Wenn die ganzen Wochen so waren, wäre er im Paradies.  
  
Sein Bauch meldete sich knurrend zu Wort und machte Harry darauf aufmerksam, dass Draco schon eine ganze Weile weg war. So lange brauchte doch niemand, um eine Treppe nach unten zu gehen und die Bestellung aufzugeben. Außer Draco wollte das Essen selber hoch bringen.  
  
Doch eine halbe Stunde später machte sich der einsame Harry schon größere Sorgen. Entschlossen zog er sich an, und verließ das Zimmer auf der Suche nach seinem Geliebten. Doch Tom hatte ihn nicht gesehen und auch keinem der anderen Gäste war er aufgefallen. Einige wunderten sich, wieso Harry Potter Draco Malfoy suchte, doch das war diesem herzlich egal. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der Blonde einfach verschwunden war.  
  
Als Harry wieder nach oben ging, hörte er hinter ihrer Zimmertür seltsame Geräusche und eilte die letzten Stufen hinauf. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, sah er nur noch eine Gestalt in einem langem Mantel, die durch den Kamin verschwand. Harry wusste nicht, wer da mit Flohpulver verschwunden war, doch ein Blick in das Zimmer zeigte, dass Dracos Sachen fort waren und Harry glaubte sich zu erinnern "....y Manor" als Reiseziel des Unbekannten verstanden zu haben.  
  
War das Draco gewesen? Immerhin hatte derjenige das Gepäck des Blonden mitgenommen und auch gewusste, welches Zimmer sie beide hatten. Warum war derjenige nach Malfoy Manor gereist, denn das war das einzige logische Ziel, was sich aus den Worten ableiten lies? Wo steckte Draco? Und warum hatte er ihm kein Wort gesagt, sollte er das eben wirklich gewesen sein? Was ging hier vor?  
  
Harry zögerte nicht lange. Schnell suchte er seinen Zauberstab und seinen kleinen Vorrat an Flohpulver und folgte dem Fremden. Er kam in einem geräumigen Kamin in einem noch größeren Salon heraus, doch alles war still. Dracos Gepäck stand noch neben der Feuerstelle, doch es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seinen Freund hier finden sollte, sofern dieser überhaupt hier war. Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Wohnzimmer und fand sich in einem riesigen Treppenhaus wieder. Malfoy Manor musste gigantisch sein. Wie sollte er da Draco finden. Doch der Zufall, oder das Schicksal, half ihm bei seiner Suche, den plötzlich öffnete sich weiter oben eine Tür und heraus kam niemand anderes als Draco. Harry wollte schon nach ihn rufen, doch da tauchte Narzissa Malfoy hinter ihrem Sohn auf. Was tat sie hier? War sie denn nicht mit ihrem Mann bei Voldemort und plante fleißig Harrys Tod? Und warum war Draco so anders? Harry konnte bis hier sehen, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Als die beiden Blonden verschwunden waren, schlich sich Harry in das Zimmer, aus dem er sie gerade hatte kommen sehen. Es war eindeutig Dracos Zimmer. Der Stil der Möbel, der Farben und selbst der Raumaufteilung passte zu seinem Drac. Kühl und nüchtern, nützlich und ohne überflüssigen Prunk. Harry sah sich um und bewunderte die Aura, die von diesem Zimmer ausging - beherrschend und doch neugierig, bereit neues zu erkunden. Genauso wie er Draco in der letzen Nacht kennen gelernt hatte. Der Gryffindor ging zum Bett hinüber und wollte dort warten, als ihm eine kleine Truhe in einem der Bücherregale an der Wand ins Auge fiel. Ohne zu Überlegen, ging er dort hin und öffnete das Kistchen. Darin befanden sich einige Schmuckgegenstände, die Harry nie bei Draco erwartet hatte. Soweit er wusste trug der Slytherin nie Schmuck. Das er davon überhaupt etwas besaß verwunderte den Schwarhaarigen. Unter einigen Ketten, die sich Harry allerdigs sehr gut an seinem Geliebten vorstellen konnte, fand er einige Briefe, die ihn darin bestärkten, dass er hier in geheimes Terrain vordrang, was ihm eigentlich nicht zustand. Doch kurz bevor er die Kiste schloss blitzte etwas silbern auf. Es war ein kleiner Drache, nicht größer als eine Daumenspitze, doch um so feiner gearbeitet. Jede Linie, jede Schuppe war liebevoll dargestellt, als wäre ein echter Drache geschrumpft und in Silber gebannt worden.  
  
Das passte zu Drac, seinem Drachen. Harry lächelte den Kettenanhänger an und hielt ihn liebkosend an die Brust, als die Tür aufging und Draco herein kam.  
  
Harry wandte sich um, doch das Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht, als er in Dracos Augen blickte. Sie waren kalt wie Eis und seine ganze Körpersprache drückte Feindseligkeit aus.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Potter? Nimm die Finger von meinen Sachen." Drohend richtete der Blonde seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und dirigierte ihn von dem Regal weg. Harry hielt den Drachen noch immer in seiner Hand verborgen und fragte sich, welcher Film hier eigentlich ablief. Das war doch nicht real. Das durfte nicht real sein!  
  
Doch ein weiterer Blick in Dracos Augen bestätigte Harrys Gedanken. Nichts zeigte mehr den liebevollen Jungen, der er noch Stunden zuvor gewesen war.  
  
"Wieso tust du das, Draco? Warum tust du mir das an?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Potter?! Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer und lass dich hier nie mehr blicken."  
  
Harry wusste, dass das ernst gemeint war und Trauer bemächtigte sich seiner. Was war mit seinem Draco geschehen? Wieso tat er ihm das an? Wieso hasste er ihn plötzlich wieder so? Wo war ihre Liebe?  
  
"Aber du hast gesagt, du liebst mich!"  
  
Draco lachte hämisch und allein dieses Geräusch traf Harry tiefer, als alle Worte seines Geliebten.  
  
"Wenn ich das wirklich gesagt haben sollte, bist du sehr naiv, mir das zu glauben. Aber das warst du ja immer, nicht wahr, Potter."  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Hatte er ihn nur benutzt? Nein, das war so echt gewesen. Sie hatten sich geliebt, oder? Der Gryffindor wusste, dass er nicht weiter fragen durfte, wenn er nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er musste es wissen, alles....  
  
"Also war alles eine Lüge, alles was wir hatten?"  
  
"Wir hatten nie etwas. Du träumst Potter. Verschwinde in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen bist und lass mich in Ruhe. Du widerst mich an! Hau ab."  
  
Die Stimme des Blonden war kalt und voller Hass. Es war alles nur Spiel gewesen....  
  
"Aber ich liebe dich Draco." Noch gab Harry nicht auf, vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung ...  
  
"Nun, ich dich sicher nicht!" Das war endgültig. Alle ihre Schwüre waren nur Lüge gewesen. Alles war eine Lüge. Er hatte ihn nur benutzt. Hatte sein Mitleid ausgenutzt, um ihn zu bekommen, hatte ihn benutzt und dann fallen gelassen, als er ihn bekommen hatte. Er war noch derselbe wie all die Jahre zuvor. Ein kalter Mistkerl, den die Gefühle anderer einen Dreck scherten, und der mit ihnen spielte, wie es ihm gefiel. Und nun hatte er auch ihn bekommen. Und er hatte sich einfach so gutgläubig in seine Falle gewagt.  
  
Er hätte es wissen müssen. Ein Bastard wie Malfoy konnte nicht lieben. Er war nur ein perfekter Schauspieler und er verstand dieses Spiel meisterhaft. So gut, dass er ihn blind getäuscht hatte. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können?  
  
"Ich hasse dich, für das, was du mir angetan hast. Das wirst du bitter bereuen, Malfoy!" Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Es waren nicht nur Träne der Trauer über eine verlorene Liebe, sondern auch Tränen der Wut. Niemand behandelte ihn so, und kam dann ungestraft davon. Er würde sich an diesem Mistkerl rächen....  
  
Ohne ein Wort eilte Harry an Malfoy vorbei, die Treppe hinunter zu dem Kamin, durch den er gekommen war. Augenblicke später befand er sich wieder in seinem Zimmer und erst jetzt brach er zitternd zusammen. Trauer, Hass, Hoffnungslosigkeit und unbändige Wut rollten wie eine riesige Flutwelle über ihn hinweg. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn gebrochen hatte, doch er würde aus der Asche viel mächtiger auferstehen.  
  
Erst Stunden später fand Harry wieder in die Realität zurück und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er noch immer den kleinen Drachen umklammerte. Sein erster Impuls war es, den Anhänger weit von sich zu schleudern, doch dann erkannte er den Wert dieses kleinen Dinges. Es würde sein Symbol sein, welches ihn daran erinnerte, dass das alles Realität war. Es würde ihn auf seinem Rachefeldzug begleiten und erst wenn Malfoy angemessen bestraft worden war, würde er es wieder ablegen. Entschlossen legte sich Harry den Anhänger an einer magisch herbei gezauberten Kette um den Hals und ging dann hinunter um etwas zu essen. Die nächsten Wochen redete er mit niemandem und verließ sein Zimmer nur zur Nahrungsaufnahme. Kein Lächeln erreichte sein Gesicht, egal was Tom für Scherze erzählte und seine Gedanken kreisten nur um ein Wort: Rache.  
  
Erst als er sich wieder gefunden hatte und sicher war, jeder Demütigung zu widerstehen, verließ er den 'Tropfenden Kessel' um die Probe aufs Exempel zu machen. Wenn er seine Verwandten verunsichern konnte, konnte er auch Malfoy besiegen.....  
  
*****Flashback Ende*****  
  
Nur Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Harry bewegte sich noch immer in Draco und die beiden klammerten sich wie Ertrinkende aneinander. Tränen liefen Dracos Wangen hinab, doch sie stammten nicht von dem leichten Schmerz in seinem Hintern, wo Harry immer wieder eindrang. Auch Harry fühlte Trauer in sich. Diese Ereignisse noch einmal zu sehen, war schmerzlicher, als er gedacht hatte. Es verletzte ihn mehr, als gut für ihn war, wo er doch geglaubt hatte, darüber hinweg zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte er sich auch in dieser Hinsicht - wie bei so viel anderem - etwas vorgemacht.  
  
Doch noch war es nicht vorbei. Noch blieben offene Fragen. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollten, mussten sie alles sehen, damit das Bild der Vergangenheit komplett wurde.  
  
Wieder stieß Harry in Draco....  
  
****Flashback******  
  
"Draco! Hab ich dich gefunden. Dachtest du, du entkommst mir?"  
  
"Vater!"  
  
----------  
  
Tada!!!! Das wars für heute!!! Bin ich nicht fies? *g* Na, wer kann sich denken, wie's weitergeht??? Ist ganz einfach Leute, glaubt mir!  
  
Schreibt mir trotzdem Reviews, ja!!?? *büdde* *mitgroßenHundeaugenanfleh* *lol* 


	8. VII

Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
Hey!! Mal wieder ich und endlich . endlich lös ich den Cliff. Aber wie gesagt, ich kann halt keine überraschenden Wendungen. Einige - ich verrat nich wer, sonst wär's ja langweilig - haben schon aufs richtige getippt.. zumindest teilweise.  
  
Und jaaaa! Es gab die Cliffs im Sonderangebot. ich hab gleich ne ganze Menge davon gehortet und arbeite die jetzt mit meinen neuen Storys ab! *g*  
  
Ich beeil mich auch mit den nächsten Piteln von Prinz und Aufopferung..obwohl ich grad arbeiten muss und bei nem 11 Stunden (4 Tage gott sei dank nur) Job fall ich einfach immer nur noch ins Bett. Aber das geht ja nur noch 2 Wochen und dann fängt ja bald wieder die Uni an - ergo Zeit zum Schreiben!!! *g*  
  
Und jetzt genug von mir. Lasst uns von Harry und Drac reden! *lol*  
  
VII.  
  
*****Flaschback*****  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und plötzlich wurde es dunkel um ihn herum. Ein Teleportationszauber! Was passierte hier? Plötzlich war wieder Licht um ihn und Draco stand in dem großen Salon von Malfoy Manor. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Harry nicht wissen würde, wo er war und sich sicher Sorgen machen würde. Erst seine nächsten Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit dem aktuellen Problem. Wer hatte ihn hier hergebracht?  
  
Plötzlich erklang eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihm: "Draco! Hab ich dich gefunden. Dachtest du, du entkommst mir?"  
  
Erschrocken wandte sich der Blonde um. "Vater!?"  
  
"Wen hast du denn erwartet. Vielleicht deinen kleinen Liebling Potter? Ja, du brauchst gar nicht so erschrocken gucken. Ich weiß von dir und diesem Flittchen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du kannst mir entkommen und deine Zeit mit diesem Möchtegernweltretter verbringen? Du bist eine Schande für mich!"  
  
"Aber Vater....", versuchte Draco irgendetwas zu sagen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was. Lucius hatte seine Weigerung, Todesser zu werden, nicht akzeptiert und ihn dazu gezwungen und er würde auch seine Liebe zu Harry nicht zulassen. Ein Malfoy und ein Potter funktionierte eben nicht....  
  
"Jetzt hast du es verstanden. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du auch den Rest verstehst und akzeptierst.", damit zog er den verblüfften Jungen zu dem nahen Sofa und presste ihn auf das schwarze Leder.  
  
"Woher...?"  
  
"Woher ich weiß, was du denkst. Nun es gibt da einen sehr nützlichen Spruch - Imperio Parens. Es ist eine Abwandlung des Imperio-Fluches, der mir ermöglicht, anderen meine Gedanken aufzuzwingen und ihre zu manipulieren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du weiterhin die Hure dieses Potters bist. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dich weder an deine Weigerung, Todesser zu werden, noch an deine Gefühlsduselei für Potter erinnern. Ich werde deine Erinnerungen an diese Zeit löschen und dir meine Gedanken aufzwingen, bis du nichts mehr als Hass für Potter empfindest." Und ohne noch länger zu zögern, zog Lucius seinen Zauberstab hervor, sprach den Fluch und tauchte in Dracos Gedanken ein.  
  
Der Junge spürte eisige Finger in seinen Erinnerungen wühlen. Jede seiner Stunden mit Harry in den letzten zwei Tagen blitzten kurz auf und verschwanden dann, wie Seifenblasen, die zerplatzten. Immer wieder wühlten die Finger herum und immer mehr kostbare Augenblicke gingen verloren. Übrig blieb nur das Wissen über ihre Liebe, bis Lucius auch diesen Gedanken fand und gnadenlos vernichtete. Draco hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien. Auch sein letzter Gedanke, der nur Harry galt, verschwand spurlos.  
  
Zurück blieb ein junger Mann, der Harry Potter nur hasste und nie etwas anderes getan hatte.  
  
"Vater... was ist passiert. Da ist ein riesiges Loch in meinen Gedanken." verwirrt blickte Draco sein Gegenüber an, welcher seinen Zauberstab wieder eingesteckt hatte.  
  
"Dein Initiationsritual musste verschoben werden, weil einige Auroren dazwischen kamen. Du hattest immer wieder Gedächtnisprobleme und dass du die Prüfungen geschafft hast, ist ein wahres Wunder. Wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich auch deswegen nicht, wie du hier her gekommen bist. Trotzdem, willkommen daheim." Lucius Stimme klang neutral wie immer und deshalb glaubte Draco ihm auch, obwohl er sich an fast nichts erinnern konnte. Und das Gefühl blieb, dass da irgendetwas Wichtiges war, was er vergessen hatte. Doch er wusste partout nicht was.  
  
"Am besten du gehst in dein Zimmer und ruhst dich etwas aus. Alles weitere besprechen wir heute Abend.", schlug sein Vater vor und der Slytherin nickte nur. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, als hätte er einen Kampf ausgefochten, nur wusste er nicht, ob er verloren oder gewonnen hatte.  
  
An der Tür wandte er sich um und fragte nach seinem Gepäck, was Lucius etwas zusammen zucken ließ, doch Draco beachtete es nicht. Er war einfach nur müde.  
  
Als er die Treppe hinauf ging, glaubte er zu hören, wie sein Vater 'Tropfender Kessel' rief, aber vielleicht hatte er nur etwas Geschäftliches in London zu tun.  
  
*  
  
"Vater. Potter war grad in meinem Zimmer. Abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, wie er da hingekommen ist, hat er seltsame Dinge gesagt. Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an etwas, was mir aber einfach nicht einfallen will." Draco war sofort, nachdem Potter im Salon durch den Kamin verschwunden war, zu Lucius ins Arbeitszimmer gegangen. Irgendetwas an dem, was der Gryffindor gesagt hatte, erinnerte ihn an Dinge, die er nie erlebt haben konnte. Doch jedes Mal wenn er danach greifen wollte, entglitten sie ihm wieder. Vielleicht konnte sein Vater ihm helfen.  
  
"Komm her, Draco.", befahl Lucius mit seiner monotonen Stimme und sein Sohn gehorchte ihm.  
  
Lucius hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Gedächtnisbarriere nur durch eine Begegnung mit Potter schon zu bröckeln begann. Er würde wohl einen stärkeren Zauber anwenden müssen.  
  
Wieder zückte er seinen Zauberstab und entfernte kalt und ohne auf die mentalen Schmerzen seines Sohnes zu achten, jede Erinnerung an Potters Eindringen, ja selbst an sein derzeitiges Tun. Draco durfte sich weder an seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Potter noch an Lucius Zauber erinnern. Er erinnerte sich schon jetzt nicht mehr an seine Weigerung gegen die Aufnahme unter Voldemorts Anhänger, so dass er im nächsten Jahr ohne Probleme am Initiationsritual teilnehmen konnte. Diese Beziehung zu Potter war mehr als lästig, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es als eine Schande betrachtete, dass sein Sohn mit diesem kleinen Jungen, der sich einbildete, den schwarzen Lord besiegen zu können, herumhurte. Lucius würde das seinem Sohn austreiben, und wenn er den Fluch weitere Male anwenden musste.  
  
Als Draco dieses Mal in sein Bett fiel, war er noch erschöpfter, als zuvor. Er wunderte sich nur, warum seine Truhe, in der er die wertvollen Geschenke seiner Eltern und einiger seiner Lover aufbewahrte, offen da stand. Und am nächsten Morgen, als er das Kistchen verschloss, fragte er sich, wo der kleine Drache hin war. Es war ein wertvolles Geschenk seines Vaters gewesen. Ein magischer Anhänger, der die Fähigkeiten eines Drachens besaß und bei Bedarf sogar als Transportmittel funktionieren konnte - ähnlich eines echten Drachens. Vielleicht hatte nur wieder diese Hauselfe herumgestöbert. Er würde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden müssen.  
  
*******Flaschback ende*******  
  
Harry drang immer wieder in Draco ein. Es war alles zuviel gewesen. Seine Gefühle, die Bilder, die sie geteilt hatten, Dracos Gefühle, alles. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr stoppen. Sie waren schon viel zu nah an der Klippe, als dass eine Umkehr möglich gewesen wäre. Er war jetzt schon fast eine Viertelstunde in dem Blonden, was wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich an dem Fluch lag. Harry hatte es zuvor noch nie solange ausgehalten, ohne zu kommen. Doch eigentlich hatte er es seit Draco immer hart gewollt, weil es ihm Macht verlieh und weil es so anders war, als der Sex, den er mit seinem Draco geteilt hatte. Dieser Sex war so sanft und lustvoll gewesen, wie der, den sie gerade hatten.  
  
Auch Draco genoss es, obwohl ihn die Erinnerung beinahe überwältigt hatte. Für ihn war es fast noch schlimmer als für Harry, denn er hatte alles vergessen, wo der Gryffindor wenigstens noch einen Teil gewusst hatte. Andererseits hatte der Schwarzhaarige in dem Glauben gelebt, dass Draco ihn nur benutzt hatte. Jetzt verstand der Slytherin auch Harrys radikale Veränderung und seine Kälte ihm und allen anderen gegenüber - ja sogar sich selbst gegenüber.  
  
Draco wurde von Harrys Hand und deren immer schneller werdender Bewegung an seinem Glied von seinen düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt und stöhnte laut auf, als wieder dieser Punkt in ihm berührt wurde. Egal was er gerade gesehen hatte, woran er sich erinnerte, was zählte, war das Jetzt - sein Harry.  
  
Die Stöße des Gryffindor wurden immer heftiger und sein Mund suchte Dracos in einem langen, beinahe verzweifelten Kuss. Sie wussten beide nicht, wessen Tränen sie zwischen ihren Lippen schmeckten, doch es war egal. Gemeinsam gingen sie über die Klippe und blieben erschöpft und eng umschlungen auf dem weichen Sofa liegen. Zärtlich fuhr Draco über Harrys Rücken und dieser lehnte sich sehnsüchtig dagegen. Harrys Kopf war in Dracos Schulter vergraben, doch erst als auch die Schultern des Gryffindors bebten, bemerkte der Slytherin, dass der andere weinte.  
  
"Schhh. Was ist?", beruhigend presste er den Schwarzhaarigen an sich, doch dessen Tränen flossen ungehindert weiter.  
  
"Du hast es gar nicht gewusst. Du konntest überhaupt nichts dafür. Und ich habe uns beide für etwas leiden lassen, was überhaupt nicht unsere Schuld war. Ich wollte dich büßen lassen, für das, was du mir angetan hast, und ich bin kalt und einsam geworden, aber alles war umsonst. Meine Rachegedanken, unsere Einsamkeit, unser Hass...nur weil er dir das angetan hat. Alles umsonst ... und so viel verlorene Zeit...", schluchzend presste sich Harry noch enger an seinen Draco. Ja, sie waren wieder zusammen. Doch würde es wieder wie früher werden? So viel stand jetzt zwischen ihnen, was Harry mit seinem veränderten Verhalten geschaffen hatte. Nicht zuletzt, dass er Draco beinahe vergewaltigt hätte.  
  
Und alles Leid war umsonst gewesen.  
  
Draco hätte nicht einmal gewusst, was er sagen sollte, wenn er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hätte. So konnte er nur da liegen, trösten und hoffen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Sie wussten nun alles voneinander. Niemand hatte Schuld an der Vergangenheit, außer Lucius. Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob sie wieder zueinander finden würden. Draco hatte ja immerhin trotz des Gedächtnisblockes seine Gefühle für Harry wieder entdeckt. Und auch Harry hatte immer etwas für den Slytherin empfunden, sonst hätte er ihn zu Halloween und auf dem Astroturm nicht so aus der Fassung bringen können. Ja sie würden sich wieder finden. Es brauchte nur Geduld und etwas Zeit.  
  
Ineinander verschlungen schliefen sie ein.  
  
--------- So, sehr kurz, aber hier passt ein Cut ganz gut. Es kommt auch nicht mehr viel. Bestimmt nur noch ein Pitel, was 'n Epi sein könnte. Wie fandet ihr's bis jetzt?? Ich mag diesen dominanten Harry irgendwie. Ganz abgesehen von diesem coolen Harry am Anfang. *kicher* 


	9. VIII

So ich bin wieder da und nun auch mit dem letzten Pitel. (Ich weiß, die Abkürzung klingt niedlich.. *giggle*) Viel Neues gibt's ja nich und ich geb zu, das da unten is eigentlich nich nötig und ziemlich sinnlos.. Aber ich finds trotzdem süß.. Na ja lest einfach. Auf zum letzten Pitelchen!!!!!  
  
Prinz von Gryffindor  
  
VIII.  
  
Es war Samstagmorgen. Die meisten Schüler und Lehrer waren schon in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Wer fehlte, waren die beiden heimlichen Herrscher von Hogwarts. Draco und Harry trudelten jedoch erst etwas später ein. Hand in Hand betraten sie den Saal und es wurde still. Jeder hatte zu Harry geblickt, um die momentane Stimmung des Königs zu erfahren, denn das entschied meistens über den ganzen Tag. Doch das der Schwarzhaarige fröhlich lächelte, war in den letzten sechs Monaten nie passiert.  
  
"...und dann sagte das Mädchen doch tatsächlich: 'Warte, da muss ich erst meine Kristallkugel ..' ... ähm Harry, wir...", Draco unterbrach seine Erzählung, als er bemerkte, dass der andere ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zum Gryffindortisch zog. Dass sie angestarrt wurden, als sie hereinkam, hatte er schon halbwegs erwartet, denn jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass Harry ihm bis jetzt aus dem Weg gegangen war. Die neugierigen Blicke störten ihn auch wenig in seiner Erzählung, doch dass Harry ihn jetzt noch immer nicht losließ, irritierte ihn schon etwas.  
  
"Was denn? Du schuldest mir noch ein Brötchen. Hunger!" Grinsend schob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Geliebten auf die Bank und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß.  
  
"Hey, was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", empörte sich der Blonde, doch er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Harry machte genau da weiter, wo sie vor Lucius Eingreifen aufgehört hatten und er spielte den Unbekümmerten perfekt. Irgendwann würde er es wirklich vergessen haben. Doch viel lustiger waren die Blicke, die ihnen von allen Seiten zugeworfen wurden.  
  
"Will Brötchen!", maulte Harry und schenkte Draco einen unschuldig- bettelnden Hundeblick.  
  
"Du bist der beste Schauspieler, der mir je untergekommen ist. Zur Belohnung kriegst du dein Brötchen. Was drauf?", ergeben schnappte sich der Blonde eine der Semmeln (Anm: Semmeln sind auch Brötchen aber zweimal hintereinander Brötchen klingt doof), was mit dem Gryffindor auf seinem Schoß gar nicht so leicht war, und begann sie aufzuschneiden.  
  
Harry strahlte wie ein kleines Kind und meinte: "Marmelade."  
  
Dann prustete er los und vergrub sein Gesicht kichernd in Dracos Halsbeuge. Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, stieg er grinsend von dem Slytherin herunter und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann blickte er in die Runde und meinte ungnädig: "Leute, euch kann man auch wirklich mit allem schocken. Muss ich erst vor Drac auf die Knie fallen, bevor ihr mir glaubt, dass ich fast wieder der alte bin?"  
  
Als niemand antwortete, sondern alle die zwei noch immer nur seltsam und ungläubig anguckten, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und wandte sich dem Brötchen zu, was der Slytherin ihm geschmiert hatte.  
  
Dieser meinte dann auch: "Na, hoffentlich behälst du wenigstens ein paar deiner neuen Eigenschaften. Du hast mir so kalt auch gefallen - in den richtigen Momenten."  
  
Harry kaute genüsslich an seiner Semmel und meinte dann fies grinsend: "Oh, ich kann mir denken, was du meinst. Keine Sorge, das gefällt mir auch zu sehr, um es wieder einstauben zu lassen."  
  
Damit küsste Harry seinen Drac verlangend, lange und seeeeehr tief und das brach auch endlich denn Bann unter dem die anderen Anwesenden bis jetzt scheinbar gestanden hatten. Sie würden wahrscheinlich genauso viel Zeit brauchen, sich wieder an den alten Harry zu gewöhnen, wie sie für den neuen Harry gebraucht hatten. Auch Rons und Hermines Verhältnis würde erst allmählich wieder wachsen müssen, so abfällig wie er sie am Anfang des Schuljahres behandelt und dann ignoriert hatte. Doch es würde mit der Zeit kommen. Und auch ihr Verhältnis würde mit der Zeit wieder so werden, wie früher, dass wussten Harry und Draco und genossen das Frühstück.  
  
Und Lucius... Nun, da Harry von der Gefahr wusste, in der sein Geliebter schwebte, würde er sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Seine Rachepläne hatten in Hinsicht auf neue und wirkungsvolle Zaubersprüche durchaus etwas Gutes gehabt.  
  
-------- So, mehr kommt nicht. Wie fandet ihr's, nun da es fertig ist?? Gut, Schlecht, ihr wollt es nie wieder lesen.... obwohl dann hättet ihr auch nicht bis hier her durchgehalten und schreibt mir auch keine negative Kritik....gott sei dank! *g*  
  
Nein, Comments, egal ob gut oder schlecht, sind immer willkommen.  
  
Na denne. Ich bedank mich fürs Durchhalten. *lol*  
  
Die Brötchenszene ist doch niedlich, nich.. Und ich hab heut sogar bei ner Bäckereiführung gesehen, wie die kleinen Knubbeldinger hergestellt werden.. Das ist so süüüüüüüüß!!!! Oki ich hör schon auf. Ich bin heut irgendwie auf dem SD Trip.. Kümmert euch nich drum...  
  
Na gut. Was ne Fortsetzung angeht.. Könnte durchaus vorkommen. Aber noch nich so bald. Aufopferung ist Plotmäßig fix und alle .äh fertig und will geschrieben werden und mir spukt da schon wieder ne neue Story rum, die seeeeeehr lang zu werden verspricht.. Und die will ich als nächstes anfangen. Ist zwar auch wieder HP - ich schein in letzter Zeit nix anderes hinzubekommen - aber das dürfte EUCH ja nich stören. Mich tuts das sicher nich. *lol*  
  
So jetzt bleibt nur noch eins zu tun: Gaaaaaanz dollen Dank an alle die reviewt haben. Ich wollt euch ja alle aufzählen und mich persönlich bedanken, aber das dauert mir dann doch zu lang. Und außerdem kann ja jeder bei den Reviews selber nachkucken. Deshalb sag ich euch einfach so vielen, vielen Dank und jeder fühle sich dadurch persönlich angesprochen... Ohne euch wär ich ein nichts, ein Niemand, ein kleines armes Lichtlein, was ständig in die Uni rennt ohne seinen Lebenssinn zu kennen. Also Danke, DANKE, DANKE!!!!  
  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr meine anderen Storys lest, reviewt und wir uns da wieder sehen. Und ich hoffe, euch gefällt das dann auch so gut - und wenn nicht, könnt ihr mich ja per Review drauf hinweisen und Aufbauarbeit leisten. *g*  
  
Oki ich merk schon ich laber zu viel. Also noch mal ein dickes fettes *einmaldierunderumknuddel*  
  
Wir sehen uns bei euren oder meinen nächsten Storys..vielleicht. Machts gut!  
  
Na denne. Ich bedank mich fürs Durchhalten. *lol* CU Fly  
  
PS: Fast hätt ich's vergessen. Ich wollte doch noch Werbung für ne J-Music- Convention machen. Ist im November im Harz und wird sicher Klasse. Ich fahr auf jeden Fall hin, man kriegt ja nich jeden Tag Disco mit Camui, L'arc und Co. *froiriesigdrauf* Die haben noch nich so viele Anmeldungen und da dachte ich mir, da hier ja n paar Leute auch die sinnlosen Comments von mir kleinem Autor lesen - hoff ich zumindest - mach ich n bissl Promotion. Also: Kommt in Scharen!!! Platz is genug da und je mehr Leute, umso besser. *lol*  
  
*Camuireinwerfundrumtanz*  
  
*g*  
  
Oki, das wars aber nun endgültig. Bis zur nächsten Story! CU Fly 


End file.
